dos hermanos perdidos
by Sari Lilliana
Summary: Donnie y Mikey desaparecen en un accidente en el metro. Leonardo, Raphael, Vennus, April y Casey tienen que buscarlos sin tener idea de donde están. Karai les ayuda a pesar de que ellos no confían plenamente en ella.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Entre las sombras de las alcantarillas de New York, un gran grupo de ninjas robóticos iban detrás del pequeño grupo de ninjas del clan Hamato. Los chicos corrían rápidamente, aun cuando Raph quería detenerse a pelear con los robopies. Era un número muy grande de ninjas robotizados liderados por Karai. Ya habían intentado enfrentarse a ellos pero ya Leo había ordenado la retirada estratégica.

-Por favor Leo, somos cinco contra ellos.- Repetía Raph. –Podemos con ellos.-

-Dije retirada Raph. Es mejor retirarse y quedar vivo, a que nos quedemos a pelear y no podamos conservar el caparazón.-

-Leo tiene razón.- Dijo Donnie. –Son muchos y Karai es serpiente, es lógico que tenga veneno, ya saben, por su apariencia y sus colmillos…-

-Ya cállate Donnie.- Respondió Raph.

De repente un grupo de robopies aterrizaron en frente de los muchachos, bloqueando el paso.

-Estamos rodeados.- Dijo Leo.

-Ahora sí voy a divertirme.- Dijo Raph.

Comenzaron a pelear contra los que tenían en frente. Los derrotaron fácilmente.

-Continúen.- ordenó Leo.

\- Los podemos perder en las vías del metro.- Sugirió Donnie.

Cada vez los ninjas del pie estaban más cerca. Cuando se iban acercando a las primeras vías, una campana comenzó a tintinear fuertemente. Uno de los rápidos trenes estaba muy cerca. Las tortugas trataron de frenar su carrera para no tirarse frente al tren. Pero Leo tomó de la mano a Vee y Raph, jalándolos hacia las vías.

-¡Sigan corriendo, no se detengan!- Gritó mientras se lanzaba a las vías con los hermanos que llevaba jalados de la mano.

Donnie y Mikey se lanzaron justo detrás de ellos pero, el tren pasó en ese momento. Los otros tres cayeron al otro lado. Cuando terminó de pasar el metro, miraron al otro lado con la esperanza de verlos ahí. No había nadie. Ni si quiera los ninjas del pie.

Leo se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia las vías. Buscaba a sus otros hermanos. Pero no había nadie.

-No están.- Dijo Leo casi sin voz.

\- Yo los vi saltar detrás de nosotros.- Dijo Raph.

-Entonces el metro…- no pudo terminar de hablar Vee. Tenía un enorme nudo en la garganta.

Leo estaba aún mirando las vías. Analizando la situación con sus ojos nublados en lágrimas.

-Leo…- Dijo Vee.

Leonardo pudo escuchar la voz de su hermana con un tono de tristeza. Pero aun no volteó. Sabía que si miraba a sus hermanos, no aguantaría y comenzaría a llorar. De repente escuchó a Raphael llorar sin consuelo. Se volteó y vio a ambos llorando. Se acercó y se agachó frente a sus hermanos. Los tres lloraban.

-No están ahí.- Apenas pudo decir.

-¿Están vivos?- Preguntó Vee, esperanzada.

Leo giró su cara diciendo que no.

Después de llorar un ratito más, Leo se secó las lágrimas y dijo:

-Tenemos que buscar los cuerpos.-

Decir eso fue como escupir fuego. Jamás pensó en referirse a sus hermanos fallecidos. Pronto los tres muchachos caminaban sobre las vías hacia abajo. Buscaban lo que pudiera quedar de sus hermanos. Todos en silencio y con una lágrima corriendo de vez en cuando por sus mejillas.

Se llevaron todo el resto de la noche buscando y no encontraron nada. Exhaustos se miraron el uno al otro.

-Yo creo que el tren no dejó nada de ellos.- Dijo Vee.-

-Eso no puede ser. Algo tiene que quedar. Algún rastro al menos.- Dijo Raph.

-Regresaremos mañana.- Dijo Leo.

-Pero Leo…-Decía Raph cuando fue interrumpido por su hermano:

-Ya es de día. Los trenes no tardan en comenzar a pasar. Tenemos que irnos.-

Mikey abrió sus ojos en un sitio algo oscuro. Miró a Donnie sentado junto a él. Ninguno de los dos tenía su bandana, ni sus armas, ni sus implementos de seguridad…

-¿Dónde estamos?-Preguntó.

-Ssssssh- Lo calló Donnie. –No hables tal alto.-

Mikey se sentó y miró que estaban encerrados en una jaula enorme. Y que junto a ellos estaban algunas jaulas más, pocas tenían diferentes tipos de animales salvajes. No parecían estar en manos de destructor. ¿En dónde estaban entonces?

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

Las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a Nickelodeon. Yo solo escribo fanfic sobre ellos.

Vee o Venus es un personaje incorporado por mí. Ya saben, la quinta tortuga que mejor desecharon en la serie TMNT next mutacion. En este fanfic Vee es la más pequeña de las tortugas. Es dos años menor que sus hermanos. Ya publicaré su origen en otro fanfic más adelante.

Este fanfic comienza a partir del capítulo doce de la tercera temporada. Karai está ya controlada por los gusanos de Stockman. ¿Por qué? Porque se me ocurrió. Además de que es para que calce bien el fanfic.

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. No olviden dejar sus comentarios.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Donnie y Mikey miraban hacia la fría puerta de metal. Se podía escuchar gente al otro lado.

Los animales lucían descuidados y maltratados. Como si les pegaran y lastimaran a menudo.

-Donnie ¿Dónde estamos?- Susurró Mikey.

-Parece un laboratorio de pruebas.- susurró también.

-Pero ¿Cómo fue que llegamos aquí?-

-No lo sé.- Se quedó pensando un momento. –Escucha, de seguro nos tienen como esos animales. Creen que solo somos un par de animales más. No saben que podemos pensar o hablar. Tienes que mantenerte callado y no decir nada.-

Mikey lo miraba confundido pero al mismo tiempo dándole la razón.

-Si dices una sola palabra, nos pondrías en grave peligro a ambos y a los demas.- susurró Donnie.

De repente se escuchó la enorme puerta abrir. Un hombre de aspecto militar entró en la habitación. Al verlos sonrió maliciosamente.

-Ya despertaron las tortugas gigantes.- Dijo.

Un hombre con bata blanca también entró y los miró. Ambas tortugas los miraban confusos.

-Mira como nos miran con tanta inocencia.- Dijo el hombre militar. –No saben que les espera.- Se burlaba.

Splinter estaba sentado silenciosamente en la sala. No se notaba pero estaba preocupado. Ya estaba amaneciendo y sus hijos no habían llegado. De repente escuchó sus pasos. Levantó la mirada pero solo vio a tres de sus cinco hijos.

-¿Dónde están sus otros hermanos?- Preguntó preocupado. Todos tenían la mirada baja. Guardaban silencio. -¿Dónde están?- Volvió a insistir. Leo levantó su rostro y con un gesto de dolor movió su cabeza de lado a lado, en símbolo de no.

Splinter cambió su rostro de preocupación por uno de pánico.

-¿Cómo fue que pasó?- Preguntó Splinter con la voz temblorosa.

-El metro…- Fue lo único que Leonardo pudo decir.

-Ellos saltaron detrás de nosotros y… - Dijo Vennus hasta que no aguantó más y comenzó a llorar.

Splinter bajó sus orejas de rata, serró los ojos y guardó silencio. De repente de su boca Salió un grito de desesperación. Calló al suelo de rodillas y comenzó a llorar en voz alta. Le dolía demasiado su pérdida. Sabía que siempre sus hijos corrían ese riesgo cada vez que salían a sus misiones. Sin embargo no estaba listo para algo así. Prefería solo tratar de dejarlo pasar por alto aun cuando la pérdida de Miwa le punzaba el alma.

Las otras tres tortugas se pusieron junto a él. No podían evitar llorar al ver a su padre tan destrozado. Al tiempo de llorar y lamentarse, Splinter calmó su llanto, alzó su mirada y poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Leo le dijo:

-Cuando caiga la noche, buscarán sus cuerpos. Por ahora descansen.-

-Hai sensei.- Respondió el líder.

-Sensei…- Interrumpió Raph. -¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?-

-Necesito estar solo, por favor guarden silencio.- Fue lo que respondió. Se levantó y se fue al dojo a meditar.

Donatello y Michelangelo estaban en silencio sentados uno junto al otro, recostados a la pared. Ambos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo llegaron ahí? ¿Qué pasó en las vías del metro? ¿Dónde están los demás?

De repente la gran puerta de metal. El hombre militar entró junto a seis personas más. Todos vestidos con batas blancas. Se dirigieron a la jaula donde estaban las tortugas. El hombre militar abrió el gran candado y entró a la jaula con una gruesa cuerda en la mano.

-¿A cuál de las tortugas gigantes voy a llevarme primero?- preguntó maliciosamente. Con la mirada escogió a Mikey. –Esta, la menuda.- Señalando a la tortuga de ojos celestes. Desenrolló la cuerda y dio unos pasos hacia ellos. Ambos se arrinconaron a la pared. No debían luchar o se darían cuenta que no eran solo unos animales de gran tamaño. Aun cuando las posibles pruebas que les practicarían indicaran su inteligencia motora e intelectual.

De un solo lanzamiento, enrolló la cuerda en el cuello de Mikey. Lo jaló fuertemente haciendo que callera en el suelo. Trató de ponerse de rodillas pero el tipo volvió a jalar la cuerda. Volvió a caer. La cuerda cortaba un poco su respiración y comenzó a marearse. Donnie solo lo miraba asustado. ¿Qué le iban a hacer a su hermano?

-No va a caminar, amárrenlo y llevémoslo arrastrado.- Ordenó el hombre. Empujó a la tortuga asta fuera de la jaula y serró. Allí comenzaron a atar de pies y manos a Mikey.

Donatello se acercó de rodillas a los barrotes. Miraba con enojo lo que le hacían a su hermano.

Comenzaron a llevarse a Mikey arrastrado por el duro suelo. Mikey trató de forcejear pero no podía moverse.

Donnie solo se quedó mirando hasta que la puerta se serró. Estaba muy intranquilo.

-Vamos chicos. Vengan rápido.- Susurró con angustia. Realmente esperaba que sus otros hermanos llegaran y los rescataran.

Llevaron a Mikey hasta una sala con todo tipo de instrumentos médicos y otros más que nunca había visto antes. Lo subieron a la mesa metálica y lo ataron a ella. No podía no mover ni un musculo. Él comenzó a forcejear con más determinación. Ahora sí estaba asustado. El militar lo tomó fuertemente del rostro y le dirigió la mirada.

-No lo hagas más difícil. O te enterarás quien es Hunter.-

Mikey aun así forcejeó pero comenzaron a acercarse para los experimentos.

Le sacaron unas placas para ver cómo era por dentro. Luego le introdujeron una manguera con una cámara por la nariz hasta el estómago para averiguar de qué se alimentaba.

-No ha comido nada por lo menos en doce horas. – Decía un científico.

-Tiene muchos rasgos humanos.- Decía otro.

Hunter miraba todo desde cerca.

-¿Entonces no es un simple animal?-

-Es un ser mutante. Es tortuga pero al mismo tiempo un humano.- Le respondió uno de los científicos.

-Vera, tiene dientes iguales a los de un ser humano, los órganos están colocados como los de un ser humano y su silueta anatómica es muy parecida a la de un humano, solo que con caparazón. Además de que suponemos que puede ser capaz de caminar erguido. Pero habría que averiguarlo con una tomografía axial.-

-Eso puede esperar. Quiero saber qué tan duro es su caparazón.- Respondió Hunter.

-Sí señor.-

Tomaron una cierra eléctrica quirúrgica y comenzaron a acercarse a Mikey. Este se sacudía y forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas. Realmente estaba aterrado y quería escapar. Las correas que lo ataban a la mesa eran demasiado fuertes. No pudo liberarse. La sierra comenzó a enterrarse en su plastrón. El dolor se comenzó a sentir pero la joven tortuga aguantaba en silencio. Así fue hasta que la sierra tocó la piel al otro lado del plastrón. Un grito de dolor se pudo escuchar en todo el laboratorio.

Leonardo no había podido dormir nada. Solo estaba sentado en su cama en silencio. Hasta que de repente le pareció escuchar a su hermano más pequeño gritar de dolor.

-¿Mikey?-

Notas de la autora:

Las tortugas ninja no pertenecen, son de Nickelodeon.

Hunter es un personaje que yo introduje. Es un hombre militar sin piedad. Es el que dirige las operaciones de ese lugar. Al ser exsoldado, tiene ese instinto salvaje de lastimar a otros.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, aunque se me hiso un poco largo. No olviden dejar sus comentarios.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Leonardo se levantó rápidamente y abrió la puerta para asegurarse que no era algo afuera. Todo estaba en silencio. De seguro sus otros hermanos dormían. Había sido una noche muy agotadora y llena de caos.

Trató de volver a poner atención a su pensamiento pero no lo logró. La confusión lo consumía. ¿Realmente había escuchado a Mikey? ¿No sería solamente producto de la imaginación cansada que le estaba jugando una broma?

-Leo…- Apareció una voz desde otra puerta. Era su hermana menor, Vennus. Leonardo volteó a ver a la joven.

Parecía cansada, sin la bandana puesta en su cara ni el cinturón y su pelo corto y verde muy oscuro estaba despeinado y descuidado.

-Leo ¿Tú también tuviste una pesadilla?-

-No pude dormir. ¿Y tú?-

-Soñé con Mikey. Lo lastimaban un gran grupo de personas y…- Se quedó en silencio con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Lo escuchaste gritar?- Preguntó Leo tomándola de los hombros para que dirigiera la mirada hacia él. Ella solo hiso un gesto de afirmación con los ojos húmedos.

Leo se apartó y le dio la espalda. Tenía muchas ganas de llorar pero, esta vez no era de tristeza, sino de emoción.

-¿Qué sucede?- Le preguntó Vee. Él la miró con un gesto de esperanza. -¿Qué pasa?-

-Es que… creo que… pueden estar… ¡Vivos!- Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pero ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Estás seguro?-

-¡Sí! Yo también creí escucharlo.-

Vee comenzó a sonreír pero, de repente se le borró la sonrisa.

-Leo, yo creo que es solo nuestra imaginación y una gran coincidencia.-

-No. No lo creo.- Se detuvo a pensar. –De seguro el Sensei también lo escuchó. Debe de estar meditando.-

Ambos se fueron al dojo a ver al veterano ninja. Estaba sentado meditando. Tenía barias velas encendidas en rededor. Ambos hermanos se miraron uno al otro, no deberían de interrumpirlo, estaba muy concentrado.

-Hijos…- dijo la rata sin voltearse.

Ambos se sorprendieron por el repentino llamado de su padre.

-Vayan y busquen a sus hermanos. Solo tengan mucho cuidado, todavía es de día.-

En ese momento entro Raphael.

-¿Y qué estamos esperando? ¡Vámonos ya!- Ya se sabía que estaba escuchando desde afuera.

Donnie esperaba con ansiedad. Algo malo habían hecho a su hermano. Había podido oír el grito de dolor de Mikey. Ya hacia veinte minutos de eso. Estaba preocupado.

La enorme puerta metálica se abrió. En una plataforma traían a la tortuga. No se movía pero sí respiraba. Hunter se acercó a la jaula y le dio un latigazo con una soga para que la otra enorme tortuga se apartara. Donnie se arrastró hacia la pared. No era tonto, sabía qué quería el hombre militar.

Abrieron la jaula y metieron la plataforma. Hunter empujó a Mikey con la pierna. Rodó y calló al suelo severamente boca abajo. El militar sacó la plataforma y serró la jaula.

Cuando todos salieron, Donnie se acercó a Mikey. Lo volteó con cuidado porque no sabía qué le había hacho. Podía tener lesiones que le lastimara dependiendo de cómo lo moviera.

Estaba como inconsciente, tenía una venda en medio del plastrón, los tobillos y muñecas hinchadas y muy lastimadas y de la nariz se le asomaba una herida causada por los tubos y mangueras que le habían metido por ahí.

-Mikey, Mikey.- Susurró Donnie.

La tortuga herida abrió los ojos y lo miró. Sonrió levemente y volvió a cerrar los ojos pero sí estaba consiente. Tosió un poco y se trató de mover pero el dolor se lo impidió.

Donnie comenzó a quitar la venda para ver qué le habían hecho a su hermano. Cuando la levantó encontró una horrible herida abierta y profunda. La sangre comenzó a asomar de inmediato. Donatello reaccionó y de inmediato volvió a presionar la venda contra la herida.

-Mikey. ¿Te duele mucho?- Le preguntó.

-Ahora estoy bien.- le respondió con voz ronca. –Aquí estoy con tigo.-

-Tranquilo. Solo descansa.- Le dijo.

Mikey se logró mover hasta recostar su cabeza sobre las piernas de Donnie. De forma protectora, Donatello lo abrazó con cuidado y lo acomodó mejor para que estuviera más cómodo.

Leonardo, Raphael y Vennus recorrían las cercanías de las vías del tren por separado. Tal vez habían sobrevivido y se refugiaron cerca. Ninguno había tenido éxito. Estaban cansados y ya era tarde.

Leo recorría uno de los túneles. Cuando entró un mensaje a su t-phone. Era de Raph. Decía: No hay nada, vamos a casa. Leonardo le respondió con un ok.

Ya iba a irse para el sitio donde habían quedado de reunirse los tres cuando algo le llamó la atención. Algo brilló entre la oscuridad del suelo. Se agachó y juntó el misterioso objeto. Era una escama. Leo la reconoció de inmediato, pertenecía a Karai. Pero ¿Qué hacía una escama de Karai en ese sitio?


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 1

Entre las sombras de las alcantarillas de New York, un gran grupo de ninjas robóticos iban detrás del pequeño grupo de ninjas del clan Hamato. Los chicos corrían rápidamente, aun cuando Raph quería detenerse a pelear con los robopies. Era un número muy grande de ninjas robotizados liderados por Karai. Ya habían intentado enfrentarse a ellos pero ya Leo había ordenado la retirada estratégica.

-Por favor Leo, somos cinco contra ellos.- Repetía Raph. –Podemos con ellos.-

-Dije retirada Raph. Es mejor retirarse y quedar vivo, a que nos quedemos a pelear y no podamos conservar el caparazón.-

-Leo tiene razón.- Dijo Donnie. –Son muchos y Karai es serpiente, es lógico que tenga veneno, ya saben, por su apariencia y sus colmillos…-

-Ya cállate Donnie.- Respondió Raph.

De repente un grupo de robopies aterrizaron en frente de los muchachos, bloqueando el paso.

-Estamos rodeados.- Dijo Leo.

-Ahora sí voy a divertirme.- Dijo Raph.

Comenzaron a pelear contra los que tenían en frente. Los derrotaron fácilmente.

-Continúen.- ordenó Leo.

\- Los podemos perder en las vías del metro.- Sugirió Donnie.

Cada vez los ninjas del pie estaban más cerca. Cuando se iban acercando a las primeras vías, una campana comenzó a tintinear fuertemente. Uno de los rápidos trenes estaba muy cerca. Las tortugas trataron de frenar su carrera para no tirarse frente al tren. Pero Leo tomó de la mano a Vee y Raph, jalándolos hacia las vías.

-¡Sigan corriendo, no se detengan!- Gritó mientras se lanzaba a las vías con los hermanos que llevaba jalados de la mano.

Donnie y Mikey se lanzaron justo detrás de ellos pero, el tren pasó en ese momento. Los otros tres cayeron al otro lado. Cuando terminó de pasar el metro, miraron al otro lado con la esperanza de verlos ahí. No había nadie. Ni si quiera los ninjas del pie.

Leo se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia las vías. Buscaba a sus otros hermanos. Pero no había nadie.

-No están.- Dijo Leo casi sin voz.

\- Yo los vi saltar detrás de nosotros.- Dijo Raph.

-Entonces el metro…- no pudo terminar de hablar Vee. Tenía un enorme nudo en la garganta.

Leo estaba aún mirando las vías. Analizando la situación con sus ojos nublados en lágrimas.

-Leo…- Dijo Vee.

Leonardo pudo escuchar la voz de su hermana con un tono de tristeza. Pero aun no volteó. Sabía que si miraba a sus hermanos, no aguantaría y comenzaría a llorar. De repente escuchó a Raphael llorar sin consuelo. Se volteó y vio a ambos llorando. Se acercó y se agachó frente a sus hermanos. Los tres lloraban.

-No están ahí.- Apenas pudo decir.

-¿Están vivos?- Preguntó Vee, esperanzada.

Leo giró su cara diciendo que no.

Después de llorar un ratito más, Leo se secó las lágrimas y dijo:

-Tenemos que buscar los cuerpos.-

Decir eso fue como escupir fuego. Jamás pensó en referirse a sus hermanos fallecidos. Pronto los tres muchachos caminaban sobre las vías hacia abajo. Buscaban lo que pudiera quedar de sus hermanos. Todos en silencio y con una lágrima corriendo de vez en cuando por sus mejillas.

Se llevaron todo el resto de la noche buscando y no encontraron nada. Exhaustos se miraron el uno al otro.

-Yo creo que el tren no dejó nada de ellos.- Dijo Vee.-

-Eso no puede ser. Algo tiene que quedar. Algún rastro al menos.- Dijo Raph.

-Regresaremos mañana.- Dijo Leo.

-Pero Leo…-Decía Raph cuando fue interrumpido por su hermano:

-Ya es de día. Los trenes no tardan en comenzar a pasar. Tenemos que irnos.-

Mikey abrió sus ojos en un sitio algo oscuro. Miró a Donnie sentado junto a él. Ninguno de los dos tenía su bandana, ni sus armas, ni sus implementos de seguridad…

-¿Dónde estamos?-Preguntó.

-Ssssssh- Lo calló Donnie. –No hables tal alto.-

Mikey se sentó y miró que estaban encerrados en una jaula enorme. Y que junto a ellos estaban algunas jaulas más, pocas tenían diferentes tipos de animales salvajes. No parecían estar en manos de destructor. ¿En dónde estaban entonces?

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

Las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a Nickelodeon. Yo solo escribo fanfic sobre ellos.

Vee o Venus es un personaje incorporado por mí. Ya saben, la quinta tortuga que mejor desecharon en la serie TMNT next mutacion. En este fanfic Vee es la más pequeña de las tortugas. Es dos años menor que sus hermanos. Ya publicaré su origen en otro fanfic más adelante.

Este fanfic comienza a partir del capítulo doce de la tercera temporada. Karai está ya controlada por los gusanos de Stockman. ¿Por qué? Porque se me ocurrió. Además de que es para que calce bien el fanfic.

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. No olviden dejar sus comentarios.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Karai Salió del dojo algo aturdida y confusa. Miró nuevamente desde afuera las bandanas colgadas de la pared. Necesitaba asegurarse de lo que había visto.

-Fascinante ¿Verdad?- Preguntó una voz masculina detrás de ella. Volteó y miró a Cara de Pez. –Las tortugas deben de estar destrozadas.-

Karai decidió seguirle la corriente. Si se daba cuenta que ya no estaba bajo el control de Destructor, la atraparía en ese lugar, del cual quería huir.

-Sí. Es genial.- respondió la muchacha.

-El maestro Destructor está planeando un segundo ataque a las tortugas. Espero que te estés preparando. Solo va a confiar en ti para destruirlas de una vez.-

-¿Él sabe dónde están?-

-Él no, pero tú ya demostraste que los puedes encontrar fácilmente.-

¿Demostrar? ¿Acaso ella fue la que le hiso eso a las dos tortugas faltantes? Sin duda sí. Estaba bajo el control de Destructor. Ella misma pudo ser la que acabó con los dueños de las bandanas de la pared. Lo peor, no recordaba nada.

-Tengo que entrenar.- Dijo la joven y se volvió a meter al dojo. Esta vez escapó por el techo para que nadie la viera irse.

Una vez afuera corrió por los tejados. La madrugada estaba oscura. Perfecta para esconderse.

Leonardo solo había podido dormir una hora. Miró hacia el lado de la cama. Había una foto de él y sus hermanos en la mesita. Deben de estar heridos y con frio, pensó. ¿Y karai? ¿Tiene algo que ver con ellos?

Se levantó decidido a ir a buscarla y responder su duda. Y ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez pueda encontrar definitivamente el paradero de sus hermanos perdidos. No había tiempo que perder.

Cuando salió de su habitación, todo estaba en silencio. Al parecer sus hermanos estaban descansando. Mejor era ir solo. No quería que enfermaran a causa de sueño. Además, la escama que había encontrado era secreto. Solo él sabía. Mejor era seguir manteniéndolo en secreto.

Abril estaba dormida sobre la computadora. El sueño la había vencido. No se dio cuenta de la salida de Leonardo.

Leo corría por los tejados hasta que se asomó en uno de los más altos edificios. Comenzó a escuchar con suma atención cualquier sonido que hubiese.

-Sé que estás ahí.- dijo de repente. –Ven y habla con migo.-

Efectivamente, Karai lo estaba escuchando muy cerca pero no sabía si responder o no.

-Solo quiero hablar. Mis hermanos están perdidos. Tal vez tú sepas algo.-

-¿Cómo sabías donde estaba?-

-Te vi desde hace unas cuadras.- respondió volteando hacia donde estaba ella.

-Yo no sé nada.-

-Por favor. Splinter está devastado. Encontré una escama tuya cerca de donde desaparecieron.-

-Solo sé que…- se quedó en silencio. Como si decidiera decirlo o no.-Sé que sus bandanas están colgadas en la pared del dojo del clan del pie.-

Leonardo sintió fuego por dentro. Su cara cambió a un aspecto desencajado y triste. Miró a Karai con confusión y suplica.

-¿Y ellos?- dijo con voz entrecortada.

-No lo sé. Yo no puedo recordar nada. Destructor me atrapó y me puso bajo sus órdenes contra mi voluntad. Lo hiso con un gusano que… metió en mi cabeza.- dijo con asco y repudio. –Luego desperté en el dojo del pie. Yo solo vi las bandanas, no sé nada más.-

Leonardo miró al suelo, sin palabras. Muchas cosas pasaban por su mente. Pero la confusión y la desesperanza reinaban.

-Los voy a ayudar. Lo prometo. – interrumpió la muchacha. –Ellos no saben que ya no estoy bajo su control. Voy a regresar y averiguar dónde están.-

-Lo más seguro es que estén muertos.- Respondió Leo, apenas saliéndole la voz.

-Aún que sea a saber qué pasó con ellos.- dijo Karai tomándole del hombro. Él no respondió nada.

Era mejor irse ahora. Dejó a la tortuga de azul y se fue recorriendo los tejados de regreso a la guarida del pie.

Leo golpeó furiosamente una pila de madera que había allí. Luego se rompió a llorar. Si habían sobrevivido al tren, no lo lograrían con Destructor.

Karai venía entrando por la misma parte por la que había salido. Cuando fue sorprendida por Destructor.

-Te estaba buscando.-

-Maestro yo, salí a tomar aire.- dijo sutilmente.

-¿A si? Pero yo no te ordené que salieras.-

Karai comenzó a caminar hacia atrás nerviosamente. Se disponía a escapar por donde había entrado. Pero por los nervios, no se percató que cara de Pez y Razar estaban detrás de ella. La atraparon sin dificultad y la llevaron al laboratorio de Baxter mosca para reimplantarle el gusano.

Notas de la autora:

Perdón por terminar el capítulo ahí pero si no lo hacía se haría muy largo. No se preocupen trataré de subir capitulo cada semana o cada quince días a más tardar.

Las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen; le pertenecen a Nickelodeon (a excepción de Vee)

Este capítulo se torna un poco aburrido, pero ya van a ver como los otros se vuelven más emocionantes. Espero sus reviws.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Leonardo regresó a la guarida antes del amanecer. Estaba cansado y devastado. Tal como salió, así entró, en absoluto silencio y sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Se encerró en el cuarto. En lo que cerró la puerta, se dejó caer sentado al suelo, deslizándose por la puerta. Miró al suelo y comenzó a llorar.

Donnie y Mikey estaban dormidos, acostados uno junto al otro. De repente se oyó la puerta de metal abrirse. Donnie levantó la mirada inmediatamente. Hunter venía entrando con un recipiente en la mano.

Mikey también se había dado cuenta de la presencia del tipo. Miró a Donnie a los ojos con un gesto de pánico. ¿Vendría por él nuevamente? Donatello notó el miedo en su hermano y decidió protegerlo ante un posible daño por parte del hombre.

Hunter abrió la puerta de la jaula y la cerró detrás de él. Donnie se puso en frente de su hermano sobre sus pies y manos. No se pondría totalmente de pie para que el tipo sospechara de su verdadera capacidad. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue gruñirle como si fuera un perro. Mala idea, la reacción no fue la que esperaba.

-¿Te crees el muy rudo he?- Le dijo en son de burla. Sacó un pedazo de cuerda y le intentó pegar. Donnie se esquivó el latigazo, lanzándose hacia un lado y dejando a la otra tortuga al descubierto. Hunter comenzó a acercarse a Mikey pero Donatello volvió a atravesarse en medio de ambos.

El hombre comprendió que era un instinto de protección hacia el animal herido. ¿Qué tanto puedes proteger a tu compañero? Se preguntó. Rápidamente lanzó otro latigazo hacia Donnie. Otra vez se esquivó. Se aprovechó de que se había apartado y le lanzó un latigazo más a la tortuga herida. Pero Donatello se regresó rápidamente a proteger a su hermano. Recibió él el latigazo.

Le dio en la cara, cerca de su ojo derecho. Mikey miraba aterrado lo que acababa de pasar. Estaba paralizado del miedo. Hunter lanzó otro latigazo a la tortuga herida. Y esta vez, la otra tortuga se le abalanzó encima lo botó al suelo. El hombre estaba debajo de la furiosa tortuga.

De un solo golpe, derribó a Donnie. Se levantó y se acercó a él, que aún estaba tirado en suelo del golpe. Lo volvió a golpear haciéndole caer de nuevo.

-Yo soy tu amo. Tienes que respetarme.- Dijo Hunter dándole otro golpe aún más fuerte. Hiso que un quejido saliera de la tortuga. Luego salió y se fue dejando el recipiente en el suelo.

Una vez que el hombre se había ido, Donnie se levantó y se fue a ver que contenía el recipiente. Era agua.

-Mikey ¡agua!- le susurró. La cogió y le dio de beber a su hermano.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Preguntó Mikey.

-¿Por qué hice qué?-

-¿Por qué lo enfrentaste? No tenías que hacerlo.-

-Sí tenía que hacerlo, tenía que protegerte.-

-Él siempre nos va a apalear y lo va a seguir haciendo si no lo enfrentamos de verdad. No como animales, sino como ninjas.-

-No haremos eso. Si se dan cuenta de quienes somos realmente, podrían encontrar a los demás. –

Michelangelo miró a su hermano y asintió con valentía a pesar del profundo miedo y dolor que tenía.

Baxter mosca hacía unos arreglos a los horribles gusanos para que esta vez no fallaran. Esa escena causaba repudio a Karai. El aspecto del científico era horrible y asqueroso. El malestar que daba ver a un hombre con ojos enormes de insecto, con pelos horrendos y gruesos por toda su cara, lo que tenía en vez de boca y esas enormes alas colgando de su espalda, daban nauseas.

Estaba solo. Al menos mientras perfeccionaba a los gusanos. Karai desde la mesa en que estaba amarrada, se transformó en su forma mutante. Barias serpientes salieron de sus manos. Una fue en dirección del panel de control sin que Stockman se diera cuenta. La muchacha se liberó.

Baxter mosca de repente sintió que lo habían tomado del cuello. Karai lo estaba tratando de ahorcar. Con una maniobra, ató al científico a la misma mesa en que ella fue amarrada primero.

-Guarda silencio.- Ordenó Karai amenazando con su mano de serpiente justo en frente de lo que se podría decir la cara de Stockman. –Vas a contestar mis preguntas.-

-Esssstá bien.- Decía la mosca muy nerviosa. –Pero aleja esa serpiente de mi cara.-

-Lo haré si respondes.- El científico asintió. -¿Qué pasó con las dos tortugas que atrapamos?-

-¿En serio no te acuerdas? Es un efecto que no esperaba.-

-¡Responde!- acercando aún más la serpiente.

-Está bien, está bien. Se las vendiste a los dragones purpura. Justo dessssspués de traerlas aquí. Destructor los quería matar pero tú pediste que te dejaran eliminarlas y a la vez encontrar a los demás.-

Karai. Se quedó sin palabras. Tenía que buscarlos. Con enojo profundo, hiso que su mano de serpiente mordiera al científico. Así no chistaría cuando la viera huir.

Sin que se nadie se diera cuenta ella escapó.

Donnie y Mikey estaban en silencio cuando otra vez la puerta se abrió. Esta vez venía Hunter con varias personas más.

-Ahora vas a ver que te has ganado, tortuga peleonera.- Dijo Hunter dirigiéndose a Donatello.

Notas de la autora:

Las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen. Son de Nickelodeon.

Donnie no se defendió como realmente hubiese querido pero él no iba a dejar que descubrieran cómo eran ellos realmente.

Cuando Mikey dijo lo de defenderse como ninjas, no era nada más que tratando de buscar una solución rápida para salir de esa pesadilla. Aunque sabía que no podían escapar tan fácilmente. Fue un momento de flaqueza y debilidad.

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Espero sus reviws.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Hunter miraba maliciosamente a Donatello. Sacó una cuerda para amarrarlo y llevárselo consigo. Pero Donnie no se iba a dejar tan fácil. Ágilmente, el hombre lanzó la cuerda hacia el cuello de la tortuga. Logró arrollar la soga tal y como quería en su víctima.

Donnie comenzó a jalar con fuerza. No quería hacerle fácil la tarea al demente tipo.

-Obstinada tortuga.- dijo Hunter jalando con más fuerza y haciendo caer a Donnie al suelo casi sin poder respirar. La cuerda había azocado su agarre en el cuello. –Amárrenle las patas. – ordenó el tipo.

Los demás hicieron lo que ordenó. Pronto, entre varios, subieron a la tortuga a una plataforma y se lo llevaron.

La mirada de Mikey, desde lejos, era de miedo y tristeza. Donnie solo hiso un gesto de valentía a pesar de que por dentro se moría de miedo. Tenía que ser fuerte para su hermanito.

Una vez en el laboratorio, lo tiraron al suelo. Estaba amarrado, no podía moverse. Hunter se acercó y le colocó una especie de collar de metal. Una vez ajustado, soltó los pies y manos de la tortuga.

De inmediato, se levantó sobre sus rodillas y manos y comenzó a jalar de nuevo la cuerda que tenía en el cuello. Hunter sostenía el otro extremo con fuerza.

-Realicen una descarga.- ordenó.

Un científico tomó un control remoto y con solo presionar un botón, el collar se activó y comenzó a electrocutar a Donnie. Este se dejó caer al suelo. Todo su cuerpo le comenzó a doler.

Hunter sonrió maliciosamente. Y ordenó aumentar la potencia.

Una descarga aún más fuerte invadió el cuerpo de Donatello. Esta vez, gritó dolorosamente y calló casi inconsciente.

-Programen ese voltaje. Es el que lo noquea.- dijo Hunter. Le soltó la cuerda del cuello y comenzó a alejarse. –Programen una resonancia magnética para dentro de cinco minutos.-

Donnie escuchaba todo pero como si estuviera muy lejos. Estaba en un estado de letargo inducido. Cuando comenzó a recuperar el control sobre su cuerpo, ya estaba sobre una plataforma. Apunto de realizarle la resonancia magnética. Comenzó a moverse, tratando de levantarse pero otra descarga lo tumbó en la plataforma. A partir de ahí, no recordaba nada.

Cuando despertó estaba en una especie de jaula pequeña. Hunter estaba sentado en una silla junto al encierro.

-Eres más inteligente de lo que yo pensaba.- dijo mirando fijamente a Donnie. – Apuesto mil dólares a que caminas erguido fácilmente.-

Donatello estaba aterrado. La resonancia había dejado al descubierto su desarrollo cerebral y sus posibles y verdaderas capacidades.

-Es más, comienzo a pensar que eres capaz de pensar y de hablar.- dijo Hunter acercándose cada vez más a la jaula. La golpeó fuertemente, generando un fuerte ruido y haciendo que Donnie saltara de la impresión. -¿Por qué lo estas ocultando?- gritó furiosamente. -¿Es acaso que tratas de engañarme? O ¿Estas ocultando algo?- se acercó mirando fijamente a los ojos de la tortuga. -¿O a alguien?-

Donnie retrocedió gateando nerviosamente hacia atrás, hasta que chocó con los barrotes.

Hunter enfureció y volvió a golpear los barrotes. Esta vez Donnie se lanzó hacia adelante sobre sus rodillas, gruñendo otra vez como un perro. No le iba a dar gusto al maldito hombre.

-¿Así es como quieres las cosas? – preguntó enojado. –conseguiste mi furia. Si pensé en tenerte piedad, ya no. Vas morir. – apretando los dientes. – Pero no aún. Eres una especie muy rara. Podría decirse que eres mutante. Primero te someteré a experimentos hasta que llegue el día de la disección.- el hombre se alejó.

La disección era predecible. Los estaban sometiendo a experimentos. Si estos tipos no eran del Área cincuenta y uno, serían de la NASA. De seguro pensaban que eran simplemente un espécimen muy raro que tenían que explorar.

Donnie seguía sumido en sus pensamientos. Cuando hunter se volvió a acercar.

-Eres una especie de tortuga semiacuatica. ¿Cuánto tiempo puedes aguantar la respiración bajo el agua?-

Leonardo salió de su habitación solo para encontrar a Casei muy sorprendido. Se acababa de enterar de la situación. Los demás estaban junto a él. Tratando de brindar apoyo.

Vee de repente volteó y miró a su hermano mayor.

-Leo. – dijo, levantándose y yendo hacia él. -¿Verdad que los iremos a buscar esta noche?-

Leo se quedó en silencio, mirando al suelo.

-Se me ocurre que al subir a la superficie, pueden estar refugiados en los puntos ciegos de las cámaras de seguridad. – dijo April.

-Yo pienso que sí. – dijo Vee, mirando a Leo con esperanza y ansiedad. –Ellos no van a dejar que las cámaras los descubran. –

-Vamos leo ¿Qué estamos esperando? – reclamó Raph.

-Esperaremos hasta la noche.- respondió –Aun es de día. Nos pueden descubrir fácilmente.- luego se sentó junto a Casei.

-Yo puedo ayudarles. – Le dijo el joven humano.

Leo asintió como si estuviera medio distraído.

-Leo ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Vee.

-Nada. Solo estoy cansado.- respondió y se marchó a su habitación.

No le dio las agallas para decirles lo que Karai le contó. Ellos estaban muy esperanzados. No halló la manera de decirle a su hermanita la verdad. Ella parecía tan entusiasmada. A lo mejor, era mejor guardar el secreto hasta que estuviera seguro del paradero de sus hermanos perdidos.

Notas de la autora:

Las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a Nickelodeon.

Tal vez, TAL VEZ, la siguiente semana no vaya a subir capítulo. Estoy pensando en subir un especial del día del padre. Ya que en estos días se celebra en mi país. Pero todavía no estoy tan segura…. En fin, espero sus reviws.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Donnie esperaba en la jaula. Buscaba algún modo para escapar. Pero no había posibilidades.

Hunter llegó con el control del collar en la mano. Una descarga tumbó a Donnie en el suelo. El hombre entró y ató fuertemente sus brazos al cuerpo. Luego con el sobrante de la cuerda lo amarró de los pies y se lo llevó arrastras.

Cuando Donnie logró volver a sentir su cuerpo, luego de la descarga, ya estaba colgado boca debajo de los pies. Volvió a ver hacia abajo y un enorme contenedor lleno de agua estaba ahí.

-¿Ya está consiente? – preguntó Hunter, de no muy lejos.

-Ya está totalmente consiente. – dijo un científico.

-Entonces, consúmanlo en el agua.-

La cuerda se aflojó de repente y Donnie calló al agua. Estaba aguantando la respiración, pero tenía mucho miedo de no poder aguantar mucho y de no poder salir.

Los minutos comenzaron a correr. Donnie podía ver todo a su alrededor. Miraba a Hunter con un gesto sombrío hacia él.

Minuto cinco, Donatello aún estaba bien. Se mantenía casi inmóvil para no gastar energía y no acortar el tiempo de supervivencia.

Minuto Díez, Donnie comenzaba a sentir las consecuencias de la falta de aire. Le dolía la cabeza, se sentía un poco mareado y los pulmones estaban comenzando a quemar.

Minuto doce, ya no podía más. Necesitaba respirar urgentemente. Comenzó a desesperarse, sus pulmones quemaban. Sin percatarse, ya estaba sacudiéndose tratando de soltarse del fuerte amarre. Cada vez se sacudía más violentamente, trataba de inclinarse para poder sacar la cara del agua pero era imposible. Estaba muy profundo. Su pulso comenzó a acelerar, el terror lo estaba segando y ya no estaba consciente de lo que hacía.

Aspiro involuntariamente, tragó agua. Ahí comenzó a ahogarse. Se seguía sacudiendo desesperadamente.

Hunter lo miraba fijamente. De vez en cuando observaba el cronómetro para verificar el tiempo.

Donnie fue perdiendo fuerzas hasta que casi no reaccionaba, ni se movía.

-¿Lo sacamos? – Preguntó el científico.

-Aún no.- Ordenó Hunter. Espero hasta que Donnie no se moviera absolutamente nada. –Trece minutos, cuarenta y siete; apunta eso. Ya sáquenlo, aún lo necesito vivo.-

Cuando lo sacaron, estaba totalmente inconsciente en el duro suelo. Un científico se acercó y le tomó el pulso. Lo tenía pero débil.

-No está respirando.-

-¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Reanímenlo! – ordenó Hunter.

De inmediato tres científicos estaban en rededor de la tortuga. Uno le colocaba una sonda por la boca, otro le tomaba el pulso. El otro estaba esperando con oxígeno para colocarle en lo que le sacaran agua de los pulmones.

Terminó de colocarle la sonda cuando el del control del pulso dijo:

-No hay pulso.-

De inmediato comenzó a practicarle RCP. Mientras el otro le sacó el agua de sus pulmones. Aún no reaccionaba. El tipo sacó la sonda de la tortuga y el otro le colocó el oxígeno.

Pasaron como cinco minutos de reanimación. Lo que seguía era usar los desfibriladores. Pero Donatello reaccionó.

Comenzó a toser con fuerza y a respirar hondo. Abrió los ojos y tenía una mirada perdida. Poco a poco se fue recuperando. Le quitaron el oxígeno a ver si aguantaba respirar solo. Al parecer sí.

Mikey comenzaba a desesperarse. Llevaban casi todo el día con su hermano allá. Quién sabe haciéndole qué cosas. Se acercó a los barrotes para poder ver mejor. La puerta de metal se abrió y de ella entraron los científicos con Donnie en una plataforma. El corazón de Mikey se aceleró al ver a Donatello pálido y casi inconsciente.

Dejaron a la tortuga tirada en el suelo. Mientras Mikey se acercaba poco a poco. Lo miró con curiosidad.

A los científicos no les llamó mucho la atención la reacción de las tortugas. Parecía normal y natural. Pronto se fueron.

Una vez lejos, Mikey le comenzó a acariciar la cabeza a su hermano.

-¿Donnie? Donnie. Tienes que reaccionar. Vamos hermano, no me dejes solo.-

Donatello abrió sus ojos y miró a Mikey. Le sonrió y comenzó a tratar de levantarse. Michelangelo lo ayuda a sentarse. Cuando Donnie trató de hablarle, comenzó a toser y toser.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo. Ya me contarás después. – dijo Mikey sosteniéndole del caparazón.

Donnie miró a su hermano, le sonrió y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Te extrañé.- pudo decir a penas con voz.

-Leo ¿Ya estás listo?- preguntó Raph. Ya iban a buscar a los desaparecidos.

Leonardo no dijo nada. Solo comenzó a caminar hacia afuera. Los demás lo siguieron.

-Yo mejor me quedo. Voy a seguir buscándolos en las cámaras de seguridad. – dijo April.

-Está bien, avísanos si encuentras algo.- Dijo Raph.

Mientras caminaban, Leonardo se quedó parado, mirando al suelo. De repente alzó la mirada, los demás estaban observándolo con extrañeza.

-Tengo que decirles algo…-

Notas de la autora:

TMNT no me pertenece, le pertenecen a Nickelodeon.

Subí el especial del día del padre también. Así que ya pueden buscarlo si gustan. Se llama "mi papá miente". Bueno espero sus reviws.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

-Chicos, tengo que decirles algo…- dijo Leo.

-¿No lo puedes decir después? Necesitamos encontrar a Donnie y Mikey, nos necesitan. – interrumpió Vee.

-Sí, será mejor que yo busque por un lado y ustedes por otro. – dijo Casei.

-Sí, nosotros buscaremos desde los tejados y tú por los callejones.- Dijo Raph.

Casei asintió y se fue por entre los oscuros callejones.

Raph y Vee también comenzaron a caminar hacía los tejados. Pero Leo seguía de pie, pensando profundamente. Se había acobardado otra vez. No podía decirles su secreto.

Un fuerte trueno se hiso sonar por todo el cielo. Parecía que iba a llover.

-Leo ¿Vienes? –preguntó Vee. Este asintió y continuó caminando.

Comenzó a llover torrencialmente. Los chicos continuaban buscando bajo la tormenta. Leonardo se detuvo otra vez. Tenía que decirles ahora o sería peor para sus hermanos. Después de tanta búsqueda y saber que no encontrarían nada…

-Leo ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Vee. Ambos estaban mirando a su hermano mayor con preocupación.

Leonardo bajó la mirada y casi sin voz dijo:

-Ya no los busquen…-

-¿Qué? – preguntó Raph. -¿Qué estás diciendo Leo? No te entiendo. ¿Cómo que ya no los busquemos?-

-El clan del pie los atrapó justo después del accidente…- dijo aun con la mirada en el suelo.

Vee solo se quedó con la boca abierta. No tenía palabras. Volvió a ver a Raph que tenía una expresión parecida.

-¿Desde cuándo sabías eso? – Interrogó fuertemente Raph. Estaba enojado.

-Yo… -

-¿Yo qué? ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho?... Maldición. – Gritaba Raph muy furioso.

-Yo solo quería que ustedes…- estaba diciendo pero fue interrumpido por Raph.

-¿Qué? ¿Te aplaudiéramos por ocultarnos algo así?- gritó Raph. -¿Desde cuándo tú sabías eso?- volvió a gritar.

-Anoche me di cuenta. Karai me lo dijo…-

-¿Karai? Leo ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué a nuestras espaldas?- preguntó Raph un poco devastado. -¿Crees que no nos importa lo que está pasando? ¿Crees que no nos está doliendo la desaparición de Donnie y Mikey?-

Leonardo algo avergonzado y triste, miró a ambos hermanos. Vee tenía una cara de dolor y angustia. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Y Raph, era evidente lo que estaba sintiendo. Su rostro reflejaba enojo y dolor.

-Prefieres confiar en Karai que en nosotros mismos. – dijo Raphael. Miró al suelo y con enojo golpeó unas cajas de madera que estaban en ese tejado. Se secó las lágrimas que comenzaban a florecer, se acercó a Leonardo con una expresión de enfado.

-Si tú le quieres creer a Karai, hazlo. Pero nosotros no lo vamos a hacer. Los vamos a seguir buscando, porque ellos sí están vivos y me necesitan a mí y a Vee…- dijo con enojo y apenas aguantando las lágrimas.

Vee solo lloraba en silencio. Mirando la discusión.

Raph se comenzó a ir.

-Vámonos Vee.- dijo yéndose.

Leonardo solo se quedó callado. Con devastación, miro a su hermanita con la esperanza de que ella le diera la razón o al menos dijera algo.

Ella solo hiso un gesto de tristeza y decepción. Se volteó y también se fue con Raphael.

Estaba solo. Sabía que debía de decirles la verdad. Aun que hacerlo, significara la separación completa de su equipo.

Micheangelo y Donatello estaban en una esquina oscura. Uno junto al otro. La lluvia era torrencial y un gran chorro de agua entraba por una platina floja que había en el techo de la jaula.

-De seguro estamos bajo tierra. – dijo Donnie. –Si no, no entraría esa cantidad de agua por esa grieta.-

-¿Crees que esté floja?- preguntó Mikey.

Donnie se levantó con la poca fuerza que tenía y comenzó a revisar la estructura. Estaba bien floja. Al parecer era un conducto de ventilación que estaba inundado. Y su tamaño era lo suficientemente grande para poder pasar por ahí. Volteó a mirar a su hermano con una sonrisa. Luego comenzó a mover y jalar la pieza de metal.

Mikey entendió la mirada de esperanza de su hermano. De inmediato se levantó y comenzó a ayudar a Donnie a desprender la platina.

El ruido de la tormenta evitaría que Hunter o los científicos escucharan su intento de escape. Era la única oportunidad que tenían para escapar.

Leonardo corría por los tejados. Lloraba sin consuelo. Estaba solo, su único acompañante era la terrible tormenta que había.

De repente algo le llamó la atención en uno de los tragaluces de los techos. Dentro del edificio, estaban karai y los dragones púrpura luchando.

La pelea era desigual, eran demasiados hombres contra la kunoichi. Ella a pesar de su mutación, estaba perdiendo. Pronto la tenían prensada contra unas tablas y el suelo. Uno de los tipos se acercó y colocó una afilada cuchilla en el cuello de la serpiente.

-Al parecer no eras tan ruda, fenómeno. – se burlaba.

De repente los vidrios del tragaluz se rompieron y de entre la lluvia, cristales y oscuridad, apareció Leonardo con sus sables empuñados, listo para la batalla.

Comenzó la lucha. Leo liberó primero que nada, a karai. Luego espalda con espalda comenzaron a derribar a cada ampón. Todos estaban tirados en el suelo. Leonardo envainó sus armas y se quedó mirando como la kunoichi tomaba a uno de los tipos del cuello y comenzaba a interrogarlo.

-¿Dónde están las dos tortugas que les entregué?- exigió la serpiente.

¿Dos tortugas? Pensó Leonardo. ¿Entregó?... las palabras de Raphael le comenzaron a bolar en los pensamientos _"prefieres confiar en Karai que en nosotros mismos"._ Hacía rato que se había separado de sus hermanos…¿Acaso las dos tortugas de las que Karai hablaba eran Raph y Vee? ¿Era acaso una trampa de la Kunoichi?

Notas de la autora:

TMNT no pertenece, le pertenece a nickelodeon.

Gracias por sus reviws. Los aprecio mucho. Qué bueno que les esté gustando la historia. Voy, en todo lo posible, a subir un capítulo cada semana.

Espero que les siga gustando y espero sus reviws.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Leo estaba sorprendido y molesto…

-Karai. – le dijo acercándose a ella pero no le hiso caso a su llamado. –Karai. –

La tomó del hombro y la jaló haciendo que ella soltara al tipo.

-¿Qué? – preguntó la kunoichi algo enojada.

-Yo confié en ti. Se supone que me estabas ayudando, no al contrario. –

-¿De qué estás hablando? Si te estoy ayudando, tonto…-

-¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto? Raph tenía razón.- se dijo Leonardo tomándose la cabeza con desesperación. –

-Pero ¿De qué estás hablando?- interrumpió Karai.

-Pensé que habías cambiado. Pero me equivoqué.-

-Oye ya deja de acusarme… - respondió ya enojada. –Escucha, sí, los entregué. Pero yo estaba…-

-¿Dónde están? – interrumpió Leonardo enojado, sacando uno de sus sables y amenazando a Karai.

-¿Qué pretendes?- dijo Karai también sacando su arma.

En ese momento, uno de los dragones purpura dejó caer un contenedor de metal. Estaban escapando y ese tipo era el último de los ampones en salir del lugar. Aprovecharon que estaban discutiendo para escapar.

-¡Maldición! – gritó Karai tratando de irse detrás de ellos para alcanzarlos. Pero Leo se le plantó en frente con sus armas en las manos.

-Primero me dirás por qué lo hiciste.-

-Pero ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo estaba controlada por Destructor.- e hiso otro intento de irse detrás de los dragones purpura que ya deberían de ir lejos. Pero Leo la volvió a detener.

-¡No! Ya hiciste bastante. Creí que te compadecerías de tu padre, Hamato Yoshi. Pero al parecer no cambias.- dijo Leo decepcionado. –No les bastó con quitarnos a dos de nuestros hermanos, tenían que llevarse a todos…-

Karai solo se quedó con la boca abierta. No podía creer las acusaciones que le estaba lanzando Leonardo.

-¡Pues vete! – le gritó furiosa. –Búscalos tú solo.-

Leonardo salió rápidamente. No podía ver a ningún tipo. Subió a un tejado de prisa para poder ver a los ampones desde lejos. Pero no había rastros de ellos.

Desesperadamente comenzó a correr por los tejados en busca de los dragones purpura. Con un nudo en la garganta, le pasaban múltiples pensamientos por su cabeza. Acababa de perder a otros dos hermanos. Era el peor líder y hermano mayor en el mundo.

La respiración comenzó a dificultarse por el cansancio y el nudo que cada vez se le agrandaba más en la garganta. Se detuvo respirando hondo y llorando. Había perdido el rastro de los dragones purpura y con ellos, a Raph y Vee. Se dejó caer al suelo y golpeó el duro cemento, chapoteando agua que se recogía de la lluvia. Luego lloró desconsolado como un niño.

Karai reflexionaba aun en el mismo sitio en que había discutido con Leonardo. No entendía el porqué de tanto enojo. Ella trataba de averiguar dónde estaban Donnie y Mikey. Leo andaba solo ¿Por qué? Además, ¿Por qué la acusó de quitarle a toda su familia? ¿Acaso había perdido a sus otros hermanos también?

Se sintió avergonzada por gritarle así a Leo. Él solo estaba desesperado, era lógico que pensara que ella había secuestrado a Raph y Vee. Solo fue un mal entendido.

Comenzó a salir del lugar. No había nada que hacer ahí. Ya había caminado un par de calles cuando logró divisar a Casei, Raph y Vee rebuscando entre los tiraderos de basura que los indigentes cargaban hasta ahí.

Pero si estaban a salvo, pensó. Y Leo cree que ella los secuestró.

Subió a un tejado sin que los demás se dieran cuenta. Tenía una idea más o menos de qué dirección había tomado Leo. Tenía que buscarlo y aclarar las cosas.

Donnie y Mikey por fin lograron despegar la platina. Ahora una gran corriente de agua caía del hueco.

-Ahora subiré por aquí. – dijo Donnie. –Buscaré la salida y luego regreso por ti. ¿Está bien?-

-Sí pero, apresúrate por favor. – suplicó Mikey.

Donnie asintió y ágilmente comenzó a meterse por entre la correntada de agua. Todo el ducto estaba repleto de líquido. No podía respirar mientras estuviera dentro de él. Un horrible recuerdo del momento en que se estaba ahogando llegó a su cabeza. El miedo comenzó a aflorar. El agua lo empujaba fuertemente hacia atrás. Se estaba dejando empujar siendo presa del pánico. Pero tenían que escapar de ahí. Tenía que controlar su temor.

Se concentró en lo que quería lograr, encontrar una salida. Y comenzó a nadar contra corriente.

Solo pasó un par de segundos para ver una claridad, era la superficie. Efectivamente, estaban atrapados bajo tierra. Pero cuando logró llegar a la salida, se encontró con una tapa de barrotes de metal. Trató de empujarlos y no hubo movimiento alguno.

Otra vez el miedo comenzó a sentirse. Desesperado, trataba de mover la tapa para salir de la prisión de agua.

Su pulso se aceleró y una sensación de ahogamiento y de desmayo también se hizo presente. Ya había logrado aflojar un poco la tapa pero no la había abierto aun. El terror se apoderaba de él y con todas sus fuerzas, trataba de arrancar la tapa de barrotes.

Mikey ya estaba desesperado y decidió tratar de salir también. Al principio no podía ver nada entre el agua pero sus ojos se fueron aclimatando al líquido. Logró divisar a Donnie un poco más lejos y se dirigió hacia él.

Donnie ya estaba dándose por vencido cuando la tapa se zafó. Rápidamente trató de salir pero ya no tenía absolutamente nada de fuerza. De repente sintió un empujón que le ayudó a salir. Era su hermano Mikey que lo había visto retroceder debilitado.

Ambos estaban afuera de la prisión. Era un lugar montañoso, lleno árboles y desconocido. La lluvia era muy fuerte y las corrientes de agua jalaban tierra y hojas.

-Donnie, Donnie…- decía Mikey ayudándole a ponerse de pie.

-Tenemos que irnos. No tardarán en darse cuenta de nuestra huida.- tosió fuertemente y comenzó a correr débilmente junto a Mikey selva adentro.

Leonardo aun lloraba en el suelo cuando un ruido le llamó la atención detrás de él. Destructor, cara de pez y Razar lo miraban con desprecio.

-¿Devastado Tortuga?- se burló Destructor…

Notas de la autora:

TMNT no me pertenece, le pertenece a Nickelodeon.

La desesperación de Leonardo es evidente y lógica al haber peleado con sus hermanos y luego haber creído que Karai los había secuestrado también. Además de que todos cometemos errores y Leo no es la acepción.

Espero que les guste el capítulo, a pesar de ser tan largo. Espero sus reviws.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

La expresión de Leonardo era triste y devastada. Él solo se volteó a ver a sus enemigos. Aun en el suelo, trató de sacar una de sus katanas. Se abalanzó sobre Destructor pero este solo se esquivaba. Leonardo estada agotado y sin aire, bastó un solo golpe del hombre de armadura para derribarlo en el suelo.

Es inútil, pensó Leonardo dejándose maltratar del clan del pie. Ya no valía la pena seguir luchando. Había perdido a sus hermanos. Ya no le importaba nada.

Después de una fuerte golpiza, destructor levantó del cuello a Leonardo. Tenía el cuerpo lleno de moretones e hilos de sangre corrían por su cara. Leo solo lo miraba con desprecio, quieto y sin decir palabra alguna.

-¿No te defiendes? – preguntó El hombre. – Tu mirada dice cosas. Se puede ver tus pocas ganas de vivir.-

Karai logró divisar la escena desde lejos. Al principio pensó en ir a rescatar a Leonardo pero luego se puso a meditar: ella sola no podría contra destructor. Fue su sensei durante muchos años, era lógico que no le había enseñado todo lo que sabía. Era casi imposible derrotarlo. Además de tener a sus aliados con él.

Pero ella no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, como otras veces. Pensó en ir a buscar a Raph y Vee para poder rescatar a Leo pero en ese momento Destructor emprendió la huida con Leonardo prisionero.

La tortuga fue atada con cadenas. Sin hacer esfuerzo alguno por defenderse. Solo dejó que lo tomaran e hicieran con él lo que quisieran.

Para Leo, lo que le estaba pasando, era merecido por su descuido como líder y hermano. Había perdido su honor.

Una vez se habían ido, Karai se acercó al lugar de los hechos. Uno de los sables de Leonardo además de su teléfono, estaban tirados en un poso de agua en el suelo.

Ella tomó el teléfono y por suerte, Donnie los había fabricado contra agua y aun funcionaba a pesar de la enorme tormenta.

Los chicos estaban aún rebuscando entre basura a sus hermanos perdidos. Un fuerte trueno se hiso sonar por el cielo.

-Raph ¿Y si mejor continuamos mañana? – preguntó Casei.

-¡No! – respondieron ambas tortugas al mismo tiempo.

El teléfono de Vee comenzó a sonar. Rápidamente lo sacó de donde lo tenía y lo miró.

-Es Leo…- dijo antes de contestarlo.

La sorpresa fue enorme cuando quien le habló al otro lado era una chica.

-¿Karai? – preguntó extrañada. Ella lograba reconocer la voz de la kunoichi.

-¡¿Qué?! – Raph trató de quitarle el celular a Vee pero esta se esquivó y lo detuvo para escuchar lo que Karai quería decir.

-Escucha, Algo le pasó a Leo…-

-¿Por qué tienes su teléfono? ¿Qué hiciste con él?-

-Si le hiso algo a Leo…- amenazaba Raphael. Cuando Vee lo hiso callar.

-No, yo no le he hecho nada. Destructor lo capturó. Yo encontré sus cosas y pensé en decirles a ustedes.-

-Bueno, gracias. – dijo Vee de una manera que en vez de agradecer, parecía que quería decir "muérete".

-No, no lo tomes a mal. Yo quiero ayudarlos. En serio. Solo tienen que confiar en mí.-

Vee miró a Raph con duda.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te dijo? – preguntó su hermano.

-Está bien. ¿Cuál es tu plan? – dijo Vee.

-¡Vee no! ¿Qué haces? –reprochó Raph. Pero la tortuga de turquesa lo volvió a callar para escuchar lo que Karai le proponía.

-Juntos iremos, nos enfrentaremos al clan del pie y rescataremos a tu hermano.-

-Si hay una cosa que admiro de Leo, es que sigue confiando en ti. – dijo Vee. – No me decepciones. –

Raph y Casei miraban a la chica con asombro y desaprobación.

Karai le dio la dirección del punto de encuentro y colgó.

-Vee ¿Estás loca? Acabas de firmar un pacto con el diablo. – Dijo Raph.

-Lo sé. – respondió fuertemente. – Pero Leonardo nos necesita. Y entre más seamos, mejor.-

-Pero que te quede claro, yo no confío en Karai y no voy a dejar que ella si quiera te toque. – respondió Raph enojado.

Luego de un rato de correr con todas sus fuerzas, Donnie se dejó caer al suelo, llenándose de lodo.

-¡Donnie! Vamos hermano tenemos que seguir. – suplicaba Mikey.

-Espera. – dijo casi sin aliento. – Descansemos un momento.- y comenzó a toser y toser. Estaba pálido y sin energía alguna.

Mikey se sentó junto a él. La lluvia seguía cayendo.

-Deberías de quitarte esto.- sugirió Mikey señalando el collar de metal. Donnie solo asintió.

La tortuga más joven tomó una piedra y golpeó el collar, haciendo que este se aflojara y callera.

-Gracias.- Respondió Donnie, en un susurro. - ¿Y tú herida? Puede infectarse.-

-Estoy bien, a penas y la ciento.- respondió Mikey tocándose el mojado y sucio vendaje. – ¿Puedo saber qué te pasó allá dentro? No te vez bien.-

Donnie trató de ignorar la pregunta. Se levantó de nuevo y comenzó a caminar.

-Hay que continuar.- dijo. Pero las fuerzas se habían agotado por completo y una sensación de desmayo llegó a su cuerpo. Perdió el equilibrio y comenzó a caer. Por suerte Mikey lo atrapó justo a tiempo.

-Estás muy mal Donnie.- dijo preocupado mientras tomaba su brazo izquierdo y se lo subía sobre el cuello para cargarlo.

-Tenemos que seguir. Hunter se enterará muy pronto de nuestro escape y nos va a buscar.- comenzó a caminar apoyado de su hermano.

-¿Y al menos sabemos dónde estamos?- Preguntó Mikey.

-No tengo idea.- Dijo Donnie mientras caminaban bajo la lluvia en el oscuro y espeso bosque.

En la guarida del clan del pie, Destructor dejó caer a Leonardo en el suelo del dojo. En la pared estaban las cosas de Donnie y Mikey. Verlas ahí daba un sentimiento de devastación aún mayor.

-Ahora veremos qué haremos con tu triste existencia, tortuga.- dijo Destructor sentándose en su trono.

Notas de la autora:

TMNT no me pertenece, le pertenece a nickelodeon.

¿Será que Donnie y Mikey por fin lograron escapar de las garras de Hunter? ;P espero sus reviws y gracias por continuar leyendo este fic. Espero que les guste…


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Destructor pensaba mientras miraba a Leonardo devastado por ver las cosas de sus hermanos ahí colgados. Sabía que le dolía demasiado el perder a su familia. Incluso más que el propio dolor físico.

-Así que… ¿Dónde están las otras dos tortugas? – preguntó Destructor.

Leonardo lo volvió a mirar con extrañeza. ¿Qué él no los tenía?

El tipo de armadura se burló maliciosamente.

-Así que no sabes dónde están. ¿Los perdiste de vista buen líder? – se continuaba burlando.

Leonardo miraba al suelo en silencio. Aguantando las ganas de llorar que le pasaban por dentro. Se sentía aun peor. Era el peor líder del mundo.

-Pronto vendrán a buscarte. Ustedes son demasiado predecibles. – dijo Destructor. – Y tú, serás la carnada.-

Eran cerca de las tres de la madrugada. La tormenta continuaba cayendo. Donnie y Mikey llegaron a la orilla de un río que estaba aumentado de su caudal por tanta lluvia.

-Aquí será donde borremos el rastro por completo. – dijo Donnie apoyado en Mikey aún.

-Creí que la lluvia borraría el rastro. – dijo Mikey.

-La lluvia puede borrar las huellas pero el rastro. Cual quier canino puede seguirlo. A no ser, que nos metamos en el río.-

-¿Y puedes hacerlo? – preguntó Mikey, puesto que ya ni si quiera podía caminar solo.

-Por supuesto. – asintió Donnie con valentía. – Iremos río arriba. Lo más probable que crean es que la corriente nos arrastrara hacia abajo. Por lo tanto, nos buscarán por ahí y no por donde realmente estamos.-

Ambos se metieron al río. La corriente era muy fuerte. Mikey, que iba en frente, tomó a su hermano de la mano para ayudarle a nadar contra corriente. Sabía que estaba muy débil y temía que no lo lograra.

Tenía razón, casi no podía nadar. Pero iba tratando con toda su voluntad. De repente comenzó a sentirse mareado. Todo le daba vueltas y luego se oscureció. Donnie se había desmayado.

Mikey también estaba agotado y el peso de su hermano no lo dejó continuar. Miró hacia atrás para ver a Donnie inconsciente hundiéndose en el agua.

-¡Donnie! – gritó y jaló su mano. Pero haciendo esta acción, dejó de luchar contra corriente.

Ambos se fueron arrastrados por el agua. Mikey trataba de mantener a Donnie a flote y al mismo tiempo de cuidarlo de las rocas que había en el caudal. Cada vez estaba más cansado. No sabía si lo iba a lograr.

Un fuerte golpe en su caparon se hiso sentir. Era algo que estaba en la corriente. En la desesperación, se aferró con su mano libre de la pequeña barrera. Era un gran tronco de árbol. A como pudo se fue arrastrando hacia la orilla hasta que pudo sacar a Donnie del agua. Luego salió él.

-Donnie, despierta hermano. – suplicaba sacudiéndolo.

Donatello comenzó a toser y toser. De repente sus ojos se abrieron con pánico. Su reacción fue tratar de salir del agarre de Mikey.

-¡Tranquilo, soy yo, Mikey! – gritó.

Donnie se quedó quieto y respirando con mucha dificultad, miró a su hermano con una expresión de pánico y suplica. Luego se aferró a al pecho de Mikey y comenzó a tranquilizarse.

Mikey solo lo abrasaba con fuerza tratando de calmarlo.

-¿Estas bien? Preguntó.

-No.- fue lo que respondió Donnie titiritando de frio. – Ya no puedo Mikey. Estoy cansado. Ya no puedo seguir.- casi llorando. –Vete tú. –

-¡No! De ninguna manera. –

Se levantó, se echó a Donnie a la espalda y siguió caminando con lentitud.

-No te voy a dejar nunca.-

Donnie solo se aferró aún más a la espalda de Mikey y comenzó a dormirse del cansancio.

Leonardo estaba encadenado del cuello. Un gran hueco en el suelo lo separaba de la puerta y de la katana que trajo con sigo, que estaba junto a la única salida.

Destructor había ingeniado dejarlo así para que cuando decidiera tratar de Salir, tratase de saltar el hoyo pero era imposible lograr atravesar la gran grieta sin quedar colgado de la cadena, la que lo haría ahorcarse a sí mismo.

Leonardo solo estaba en silencio pensando en lo tonto que había sido. Karai no le engañó. Solo fue su propia desconfianza. Ella nunca secuestró a Raph ni Vee. Ahora estaba condenado a muerte con cual quier intento que hiciera de salir de esa habitación. Lo peor, Donnie y Mikey lo necesitaban.

En ese momento, Casei, Raph, Vee y Karai entraron en la guarida del clan del pie. De inmediato comenzaron a luchar contra los robo pies.

Leonardo logró escuchar el ruido.

-¡Son ellos! – se dijo a sí mismo. Se levantó con intenciones de ir con sus hermanos, se acercó a la orilla del gran hueco y pensó: me necesitan más que nunca.

Notas de la autora:

TMNT no me pertenece, le pertenece a nickelodeon.

Espero que les guste este capítulo. Espero sus reviws.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Me necesitan ahora más que nunca, pensó Leonardo en la orilla del hoyo. Tomó impulso y con su mano derecha, tomó fuertemente la cadena. Se lanzó en el aire con la esperanza de lograr llegar al otro lado y agarrar su katana.

La punta de sus dedos de los pies estaban a punto de tocar la otra orilla pero la cadena frenó todo el impulso y sin oportunidad calló de espalda hacia lo profundo.

No terminó de caer. La cadena impidió que tocara el suelo. A pesar de sostener fuertemente la cadena con la mano, no soportó el agarre; la cadena cortó toda capacidad de respirar o tragar.

Desesperado, jalaba la cadena con ambas manos tratando de aflojar el amarre y poder respirar pero no lo estaba consiguiendo. Pateaba tratando de encontrar el suelo pero no lo sentía. Solo emitía ruidos raros tratando de obtener oxígeno.

Tenía los ojos casi en blanco cuando hiso un último esfuerzo para salvarse. Logró meter sus dedos entre la cadena y el cuello para hacer un espacio, y jalando su cabeza hacia abajo con todas sus fuerzas, logró sacarla y caer al suelo.

Calló inconsciente en el frio suelo. Con marcas de las cadenas en su cuello y su cara tenía algunas heridas por el paso brusco de esta.

Karai y las tortugas se enfrentaban fuertemente contra todos los robopies. Raphael necesitaba encontrar a Leo realmente. Temía lo peor ya que aún no lo había visto.

-Voy a buscar a Leo. – le dijo a los demás. -¿Puedes con ellos, Vee? –

Ella asintió sin dejar de golpear fuertemente a sus enemigos.

A penas se había ido Raph, y Destructor y sus fieles mutantes se hicieron presentes. Entonces fue cuando comenzaron a perder la batalla.

Raph no corrió mucho para llegar a la habitación en donde estaba Leonardo. Golpeó la puerta de una patada y la derribó. La escena que encontró le resultó aterradora. Primero vio la katana a orillas de una gran grieta y luego miró una cadena que llevaba hacia el oscuro fondo. No lograba divisar el final de la cadena pero el profundo silencio lo hacía suponer lo peor.

-¡Leo! – gritó corriendo hacia la orilla.

Su expresión cambió a una más tranquila cuando lo logró ver tirado en el piso y no colgando de la cadena.

De un salto llegó a donde estaba su hermano inconsciente. Lo volteó boca arriba y revisó que estuviera respirando. Sí lo hacía, así que lo comenzó a sacudir mientras le llamaba.

-Leo, Leo. Ya estoy aquí hermano, ya estoy aquí. –

Leonardo reaccionó con un movimiento de cabeza y un gemido. Luego abrió sus ojos azules.

-Raph, estás bien. – dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

-Tenemos que irnos. – dijo Raph recogiendo a Leo en brazos y saliendo de un par de saltos de la grieta.

Vee era la única que aún se sostenía en pie, gracias a que con la Katana que había recogido de su hermano, luchaba fuertemente. Ella aprendía muy rápido y ya sabía usar al menos básicamente las armas de sus hermanos mayores. Pero una pequeña distracción fue suficiente para perder el arma y ser derribada por Razar.

Casei cantó su grito de guerra y se abalanzó sobre el enorme mutante. Lo hiso caer casi inconsciente de un solo golpe bien pegado en la cara.

-¿Desde cuándo sabes usar una de esas? – le preguntó a Vee.

-soy la esencia del equipo, simplemente no me cuesta hacerlo.-

\- ¡Vámonos! – gritó Raph con Leonardo apoyado en el hombro.

-¡Leo! – exclamó Vee mientras seguía a Casei y sus hermanos hacia el tejado. Pero se detuvo y miró hacia atrás, hacia Karai.

La chica serpiente estaba apresada por Destructor. A Vee no le dio el corazón para dejarla después de demostrar su juego limpio. Y se devolvió por ella.

Con fuerza logró echar hacia atrás a Destructor con la Katana de Leo. Lanzó una bomba de humo y la siguiente vez que la vieron, fue terminando de salir por el tejado junto a Karai.

-Por aquí. – gritó Casei sujetando la tapa de una alcantarilla.

Una vez adentro, alcanzaron a los demás. Fue cuando Raph vio a Karai y furiosamente se volteó y dejando a Leo de lado, se dirigió hacia ella.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – le echó en cara.

-¡Ya déjala Raph! – le comenzó a gritar Vee mientras lo separaba del alcance de la chica. La lastimaría si se acercaba. Pero Raphael forcejeaba más y apartaba a Vee que de nuevo, se atravesaba en su camino.

-¡Vasta! – gritó Leo. Todos se quedaron callados e inmóviles mirándolo. –Vendrá con nosotros. –

-Pero Leo… - decía Raph cuando fue interrumpido.

-Nos ayudó. Y se merece nuestra confianza. –

Karai miraba al suelo con suplica. No tenía donde ir.

Raphael solo gruñó y comenzó a caminar con rabia.

-Vamos. – dijo Vee tomándola del hombro.

Ya estaba amaneciendo. Mikey ya no pudo más y puso a Donnie al suelo. Al menos ya había dejado de llover. Aún dormía.

Le tocó su frente y la sintió demasiado caliente. Donnie sudaba pero al mismo tiempo temblaba de frio.

-¡Estas ardiendo! – exclamó Mikey.

-Mikey, Mikey. – dijo Donnie despertando.

-Aquí estoy. Tienes mucha fiebre. –

-Estaré bien. Solo necesito descansar. – dijo serrando los ojos de nuevo.

Mikey ya no podía caminar más. También estaba agotado. Arrastró a Donnie a un lugar más oculto y se acurrucó junto a él. Casi de inmediato se quedó dormido también.

Hunter venía hacía la jaula pero la encontró bacía. Furiosamente golpeó los barrotes.

-Malditas tortugas. Me las van a pagar. –

Pronto mandó a traer todo un equipo de rastreo. En la superficie, mirando las verjas rotas, maldijo de nuevo a las tortugas y con una enorme pistola en mano dijo:

-Para esta noche, no van a querer haber nacido. –

Notas de la autora:

TMNT no me pertenece, le pertenece a Nickelodeon.

Me alegra mucho saber que les parece muy interesante mi fic. Y gracias por su apoyo. Espero que les siga gustando.

La ventaja que llevaban Donnie y Mikey se ha acabado. ¿Hunter los encontrará? Nos vemos la próxima semana. Espero sus reviws.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Splinter y April esperaban ansiosamente a los muchachos. Raph y Casei fueron los primeros en entrar. Luego entraron Leo y Vee. Ambos fueron a recibir a los chicos.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? – entrevistaba April a los chicos. Se quedó boquiabierta al ver quien estaba entrando en la guarida.

Karai se asomó mirando al suelo y entrando muy despacio.

Splinter en silencio, se acercó a ella. Karai levantó la mirada para ver a su padre. Ella estaba a punto de llorar, se sentía culpable de todo lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Miwa! – exclamó Splinter tomándola en un fuerte abrazo.

-Perdón… - fue lo único que pudo decir ella sin primero derramar las lágrimas.

Hunter corría en medio de la selva con unos diez hombres más. Estaba furioso. Los perros entrenados olían el rastro de las tortugas y los cazadores los seguían atentamente.

-Quiero dos camionetas preparadas. – ordenaba Hunter. – En cuanto las encuentre, las cargaremos y las llevaremos de vuelta al laboratorio. –

-Pero señor, no pueden conducir en medio de la selva. – le dijo un cazador.

-Si no lo hacen, harán un camino entonces. – dijo el Hombre con un tono sombrío.

Después del recibimiento de Splinter a su hija, estaban sentados en la sala.

-April ¿Encontraste algo? – preguntó Leo. Ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

-Leo ¿En serio tú crees que…? – comenzó a decir Vee cuando fue interrumpida por Raph.

-Ni lo pienses Vee. Ellos están vivos y tenemos que encontrarlos. –

Vee miró a Leo con cara de duda. No sabía a quién creer. Prefería pensar que estaban bien pero la realidad le decía otra cosa.

-Deben descansar. – dijo Splinter. – tienen que tener energía esta noche para buscar a sus hermanos.-

Nadie dijo nada. Solo se miraban unos a otros hasta que Raph se levantó y se fue a su habitación con una expresión de seriedad. Vee también hiso lo mismo. Necesitaba descansar.

-April, Casei, Miwa; pueden dormir en el dojo. – dijo Splinter.

-Gracias pero mi papá me debe estar esperando. Regresaré en la tarde. Lo prometo. – dijo April marchándose a casa.

-Espérame pelirroja. – dijo Casei mientras se iba también.

Splinter ya se había ido a su respectiva habitación a descansar también. Solo quedaban ellos dos en la sala.

-Leo, perdóname por pelear con tigo…-

-sí, lo sé. Tú no hiciste nada.- se levantó y se fue para su habitación.

Karai se acostó en el sofá pero no podía dormir. No se sentía digna de estar ahí. No pensó mucho para levantarse y salir de la guarida en silencio total.

-Voy a cazar dragones. – susurró.

Las horas pasaban. Ya era pasado de medio día. Mikey se despertó. Un dolor en el pecho lo molestaba. Era la herida. Se sentó y el dolor se incrementó como punzadas. Se levantó el sucio vendaje. Su profunda cortada ahora estaba hinchada como una bola de futbol americano. Su tono era morado y de la inflamación salía un líquido blancuzco constantemente.

– Solo esto me faltaba.- se dijo. Tocó la frente de Donnie para ver cómo se encontraba. Esta quemaba.

-Cielos, Donnie. – exclamó tratando de despertarlo. Pero solo decía cosas sin sentido y se volvía a quedar dormido. Estaba delirando. Temblaba y sudaba como si hubiese estado corriendo todo el día.

Mikey se levantó y trató de recoger a su hermano para continuar el camino pero cuando lo intentó, su herida le dolió como si le clavaran un puñal en el pecho y de ella comenzó a salir aún más líquido. No podía cargar a Donnie. Estaban varados en ese lugar.

Karai observó desde un tejado a un tipo que sin duda era de los dragones purpura en un callejón muy solitario donde la gente no se atrevía a pasar ni de día porque ahí asaltaban. Sin pensarlo mucho, se le abalanzó desde arriba en su forma de serpiente.

El tipo ya la conocía. Los había atacado la noche anterior. Este comenzó a correr con la esperanza de perderla. Pero la furia de la serpiente la impulsó ciegamente a deslizarse aún más veloz que el hombre.

Lo alcanzó y tomado del cuello, lo arrinconó a una pared. Le amenazaba con una serpiente de su mano libre.

-Las tortugas perdidas ¿Dónde están? – le gruño furiosamente.

Al tipo no le quedó de otra que hablar.

-Las vendimos a una organización de científicos… -

-¡¿Dónde?! ¿Cuál? – le gritó con furia.

-No muy lejos de aquí… - estaba confesando el tipo cuando fueron interrumpidos por un policía que andaba por ahí.

-¡Qué demonios!... – exclamó el policía sacando su pistola.

-¡ayuda! ¡Ayuda! – comenzó a gritar el dragón purpura.

Sin ninguna duda, el policía comenzó a disparar en contra de la serpiente mutante.

Karai se deslizó rápidamente hacia un callejón. El policía continuaba disparando. En medio del tiroteo y el escándalo, karai consiguió refugiarse en la alcantarilla.

Una vez dentro, comenzó a quejarse y retorcerse. Se transformó en su modo humano y se tocó la costilla izquierda. Su mano salió cubierta de sangre. Una bala la había impactado.

No tenía fuerzas y calló al suelo casi inconsciente.

Pronto lo sucedido estaba en todos los noticieros. Destructor se enteró por este medio. Con una sonrisa malévola le dijo a sus mutantes:

-Hoy la hija Hamato Yoshi regresará a casa pero no sé si viva o muerta…-

La noche estaba a punto de caer. Ya los chicos habían salido de sus habitaciones. Después de descansar un rato. Estaban todos en la sala preguntándose a donde había ido Karai esta vez, cuando April entró corriendo.

-¡Chicos, tiene que ver esto! – dijo encendiendo la tele.

Seguían corriendo las noticias de un hombre atacado por una serpiente mutante.

-Karai. – dijo Leo con preocupación.

Mikey estaba custodiando a su hermano. El cielo hacía sus pinturas de color fuego, era el atardecer. De en medio del típico sonido selvático, logró escuchar algo que lo aterró.

De lo lejos se podían escuchar perros y algunas personas. De seguro era Hunter.

Con pánico, Michelangelo miró a su hermano inconsciente.

-Hay no… -

Notas de la autora:

TMNT no me pertenece, le pertenece a Nickelodeon.

Ahora tengo Facebook. Pueden encontrarme como Sari Lilliana, tiene la misma imagen de avatar que uso aquí. Ahí voy a estar avisando cuando subo capitulo y otras cosas más. Me encantaría que enviaran sus solicitudes de amistad, si gustan…

Karai en su intento por saldar el mal que había hecho, fue herida de bala. ¿Podrá decirles el paradero de Donnie y Mikey a los demás?

El tiempo se acabó para Donnie Mikey ¿Podrán escapar de Hunter y sus cazadores? Nos vemos la próxima semana. Espero sus reviws.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

Mikey estaba aterrado. Podía jurar que eran los científicos locos que los estaban buscando.

-¡Donnie, Donnie… despierta! – sacudía a su hermano pero no hacía más que quejarse y hacer gestos de dolor.

Tal vez no estén tan cerca, pensaba Mikey pero los ruidos le volvían a recordar su estadía en la jaula. Un disparo sonó entre el follaje lejano, ¿Acaso era un tiro al aire? Llenó a Michelangelo de pánico, hasta lo hiso saltar. Sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó y comenzó a intentar desesperadamente de nuevo, echarse a Donatello a la espalda.

A penas lo logró. Camino tres pasos con el intenso dolor en el pecho, y calló al suelo con su hermano inconsciente encima. Se levantó casi llorando de la desesperación. En ese instante, mientras recogía a Donnie en una posición más cómoda, recordó lo que le había dicho antes de cruzar el río: "Lo más probable que crean es que la corriente nos arrastrara hacia abajo. Por lo tanto, nos buscarán por ahí y no por donde realmente estamos."

Era la última oportunidad para escapar. Tal vez Hunter pierda el rastro en el río, que estaba aún muy cerca de donde se encontraban ellos.

Con todas sus fuerzas comenzó a arrastrar a Donnie dirección arriba del río, con la esperanza de encontrar un buen escondite para ocultarse del malvado hombre.

Hunter esperaba con un machete en mano para cortar las hojas que se le atravesaban en frente. Uno de los tipos que andaban con él acababa de disparar. Aguardaba con ansía a su soldado para averiguar si era que había encontrado una de sus tortugas fugitivas.

Cuando asomó entre el oscuro verdor de la selva, Hunter lo abordó en preguntas:

-¿Qué encontraste? ¿Era uno de ellos?...-

-Un ciervo. – respondió. –ya está oscuro, no pude distinguir lo que vi y solo disparé…-

-¡Eres un idiota!- le gritó Hunter dándole un fuerte golpe por detrás de la cabeza. –Pudiste haberme dado a mí u otro soldado. Cuando vayas a disparar, fíjate bien a qué le tiras.- y con un tono sombrío mientras caminaba, dijo:

-Además, no desperdicies balas. Las vamos a necesitar.-

Los muchachos corrían por las alcantarillas en dirección hacia donde había aparecido la serpiente mutante.

-Leo. ¿Cómo sabes si ella está ahí?- preguntó Vee corriendo junto a él.

-No lo sé, pero pienso que debe de estar en las cercanías.-

Leonardo sabía muy bien qué había ido a hacer Karai con ese dragón purpura. Averiguaría en donde estaban sus hermanos perdidos.

Hunter llegó al río junto a todos sus hombres. Los perros olían a orillas de este.

-Se debieron tirar al río. – dijo uno de los hombres que traía a los perros.

-Crucen y comiencen a buscar el rastro al otro lado del río.- ordenó Hunter.

-Pero señor, ya es de noche y parece que va a llover.- interrumpió otro soldado.

-¡No nos iremos de aquí hasta que encontremos a esas malditas tortugas!- gritó furioso.

Él fue el primero en cruzar el río. Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer. Cuando llegó al otro lado miró hacia el resto y dijo con fechoría:

-Están cerca.-

-Bien, ya estamos aquí.- dijo Raph. –No hay nadie, así que nos vamos.-

-¡No!- dijo Leo. –Tenemos que encontrarla.-

-¡Chicos! – dijo Vee que estaba más adelante, en una intersección.

Karai estaba tirada y la sangre se asomaba por debajo de ella. De inmediato se acercaron. Leo le comprobó el pulso, estaba débil pero estable. Le dio vuelta para encontrar su costado empapado en sangre.

-¿Está bien?- preguntó Vee.

-Creo que sí. – respondió Leo. Tratando de revisar la herida. –Es una herida de bala.-

-¿Le dispararon? – preguntó Vee inocentemente.

Raph interrumpió sarcásticamente, en forma burlona:

-No; le dieron abrazos.-

-Raph cállate. – interrumpió Leo. – Tenemos que llevarla a casa.-

Ambos asintieron. Leonardo se la puso a la espalda y Vee le mantenía presionada la herida para detener el sangrado.

Karai recobró la conciencia al poco rato de caminar.

-Leo… - dijo débilmente.

Leonardo la puso en el suelo con cuidado mientras le decía:

-Calma, estamos aquí. Vas a estar bien.-

-Tengo que decirles algo…- dijo quejándose del dolor.

-Cuando lleguemos a casa.- respondió Leo tratando de levantarla de nuevo.

-¡No! Se trata de Donnie y Mikey… - insistió Karai.

Leonardo se detuvo.

-¿Qué? – preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Ella iba a responder cuando de entre las sombras aparecieron Destructor y sus mutantes.

Las tres tortugas sacaron sus armas. Estaban listos para la batalla. Y Destructor repitió la acción.

La lucha comenzó. Las tortugas estaban cediendo. Y Cara de Pez estaba asechando mucho a Karai, que estaba en el suelo sosteniéndose la Herida.

-Leo, Se van a llevar a Karai. – dijo Raph mientras luchaban espalda con espalda. Leonardo asintió.

-Vee, llévate a Karai.- ordenó.

-Pero Leo… -

-Solo hazlo. Estaremos bien. –

-Váyanse, yo las cubro. – dijo Raphael lanzándose duramente contra Cara de Pez.

Vee levantó a como pudo a la kunoichi, se la puso en la espalda y con una bomba de humo, desapareció.

Los perros habían encontrado el rastro de las tortugas. Un fuerte aguacero estaba cayendo. Y entre el sonido de las gotas de agua que caían en las numerosas hojas de los árboles, se escuchaban los ladridos de los canes que seguían ansiosamente el rastro que habían dejado.

Pero llegó el punto en que los perros se detuvieron. Habían perdido el rastro a la orilla del mismo río pero en otro punto diferente de donde habían salido.

-Se debieron de lanzar de nuevo al río.- dijo Hunter. -¡Busquen en el río! Tratan de tendernos una trampa.-

Un poco más arriba, Mikey salía del río con Donnie arrastrado. Se le había ocurrido volver a perder el rastro en el río. Lo arrastró hasta un gran árbol que había en la orilla. Ahí vio que este tenía un agujero por un lado. Era lo suficientemente grande como para que se refugiara uno de ellos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, colocó a Donnie dentro. Mientras él se sentó afuera para recuperar el aliento.

Pasaron unos minutos. Los gritos de los hombres se escuchaban de nuevo a pesar de la lluvia. Adivinaron el plan de Mikey.

Michelangelo tenía que proteger a su hermano que yacía inconsciente en el agujero del árbol. Se acercó a él, le dio un fuerte abrazo y le dijo:

-Tengo que asegurarme que no te vayan a encontrar.-

Se levantó y se fue río abajo para despistar a los cazadores. Pensaba enfrentarlos como ninja. Entre las sombras y con mucho sigilo.

Notas de la autora:

TMNT no me pertenece, es de Nickelodeon.

Ahora tengo Facebook, me pueden encontrar como Sari Lilliana. Ahí estaré avisando cuando subo capítulos y otras cosas más.

Mikey decidió enfrentarse a Hunter ¿Logrará cumplir su objetivo? Nos vemos en una semana, prometo subir capitulo cada semana, si Dios me lo permite. Espero sus reviws.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

Vee avanzaba lo más rápido que podía. Era más bajita que Karai y eso le dificultaba mucho llevarla en la espalda.

-Escucha Vennus, Tengo una idea de dónde están tus hermanos perdidos…- Dijo Karai débilmente desde la espalda de Vee.

La tortuga se detuvo de la impresión, casi de inmediato continuó el camino porque Karai necesitaba ayuda médica, y rápido.

-Una organización de científicos los compraron a los dragones purpura. Tienen que encontrarlos…- no pudo terminar la frase porque la atacó un fuerte dolor en la herida. Ella comenzó a quejarse y retorcerse.

-¡¿Qué tienes?!- preguntó Vee nerviosamente. Pero Karai no pudo contestarle más que unos gruñidos de dolor. -No te preocupes, ya casi llegamos. El sensei sabrá qué hacer…-

Leonardo y Raphael estaban perdiendo la batalla. A penas se sostenían espalda con espalda.

-Tenemos que irnos.- dijo Leo.

-¿Qué sugieres temerario líder?-

Leonardo explotó una bomba de humo. Y guio a Raph hacia la superficie, donde llovía torrencialmente.

-¿Por qué vinimos aquí? – preguntó extrañado Raph.

-No queremos que nos sigan a por las alcantarillas. –

-Tienes razón. No sabrán a donde fuimos.-

Ambos corrieron rápidamente hacia otra tapa de alcantarilla, antes de que Destructor o alguno de sus mutantes los vieran.

Por fin, Vee logró llegar a la guarida con Karai a la espalda. Entre Splinter y Casei, que ya había llegado a seguir buscando a sus amigos, recogieron a la kunoichi y la llevaron al sofá.

Splinter quitó el pedazo de tela que estorbaba en la herida. Era muy profunda y sangraba demasiado.

-Necesito el kit de primeros auxilios.- Dijo Splinter.

-Sensei, es mejor atenderla aquí.- Dijo Vee abriendo la puerta del laboratorio de Donnie.

Ahí dentro, parecía todo tan quieto y tan lleno de paz. Cuando entraron, les inundó un sentimiento de nostalgia y tristeza. Pareciera como si Donnie estuviera ahí presente, pero la realidad era otra.

Splinter tomó una afilada cuchilla y abrió un poco más la herida para poder sacar la bala. Karai se quejó con mucho dolor. Vee le tomó la mano y la trataba de tranquilizar para poder continuar. El hombre rata cogió unas pinzas, tomó la bala y la jaló. Un fuerte grito doloroso se hiso resonar por el laboratorio. Karai sudaba frío y temblaba del dolor.

Por último, Splinter amarró fuertemente una venda a la herida. Ya estaba hecho el trabajo.

-Ya, ahora descansa mi querida Miwa. – le decía Splinter acariciándole la frente.

Poco a poco Karai perdía la conciencia, estaba muy cansada y el dolor la hacía desmayar. Después de un rato de luchar por mantenerse despierta, calló profundamente dormida.

La dejaron dormir en el laboratorio sola. En ese momento venían llegando Leo y Raph.

-¿Cómo está ella? – preguntó Leo.

-Está descansando en el laboratorio.- Respondió April. – Ya le sacamos la bala. Estará bien.-

Vennus estaba muy pensativa. Mirando al suelo, hasta que habló de repente:

-Karai me dijo que Donnie y Mikey fueron vendidos a una organización de científicos.-

-¿Y entonces por qué atacó a un dragón purpura?- preguntó Raph.

-Porque Destructor dejó que Karai los entregara a los dragones purpura para que los acabaran, pero estos al parecer los vendieron…- respondió Leonardo.

-¿Karai? – preguntó April.

-Karai estaba bajo el dominio de destructor. Algo que ver con la mente…de hecho, no recuerda nada. – Respondió Leo.

-Eso explica muchas cosas.- dijo Raph.

Hubo un rato de silencio hasta que April lo rompió:

-¿Una organización de científicos? Voy a investigar cuales existen.- y se fue directo a la computadora.

Mikey se subió a un árbol para esperar a los cazadores. Ya venían río arriba, a pesar de la lluvia, no salían del río. Podía bajar una cabeza de agua en cual quier momento. Esperó a que pasara Hunter y algunos de los hombres. Y con gran sigilo, comenzó a atacar a los atrás. Los noqueaba y los sacaba del río para que no se ahogaran.

Para mala suerte, los perros detectaron la presencia de Mikey. Comenzaron a ladrar hacia atrás.

Todos voltearon a ver, y lo único que pudieron observar fue el movimiento entre unos matorrales a orillas del río.

El mismo tipo que había disparado al aire antes, comenzó a disparar al movimiento de los arbustos.

Mikey se lanzó al suelo para evitar un balazo. Pero cuando se dejó caer, se lastimó la herida del pecho. La había rosado con una rama que había botada ahí.

-¡Basta! – gritó Hunter al tipo que disparaba. –Ya es suficiente.- y comenzó a acercarse.

Mientras Mikey detrás de los arbustos, se retorcía del dolor. Con el rose de la rama, la herida comenzó a liberar una cantidad exagerada de líquidos; sangre, pus y agua. Él se trataba de cubrir la herida con la mano para evitar la hemorragia, y mientras hacía esto, sintió que un arma muy cerca de su cabeza, hiso un sonido; la acababan de cargar.

Mikey volteó para ver a Hunter con una sonrisa malévola. Apuntándole con un arma.

-Se te acabó la suerte, tortuga.-

Notas de la autora:

TMNT no me pertenece, es de Nickelodeon.

Por motivos de mejor control, si van a enviarme una solicitud de amistad en Facebook (me pueden encontrar como Sari Lilliana), díganme por un reviw o por un mensaje que lo van a hacer por favor…

Quiero agradecer a las personas que escriben reviws en cada capítulo, me alegra mucho saber que les está gustando.

Espero sus reviws. Nos vemos la otra semana.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

Hunter estaba con el dedo en el gatillo; Listo para disparar.

Mikey quietamente solo esperaba que el tipo disparara.

-Señor…- interrumpió un científico que le acompañaba. Estaba detrás de él. –Aún lo necesitamos vivo…-

Hunter solo lo miró con desprecio, quería acabar de una vez por todas con la tortuga.

-Señor…- volvió a repetir el científico. –Aún faltan unos experimentos por realizar. Se necesita vivo al espécimen.-

Hunter, con todo el desprecio que tenía, apartó el dedo del gatillo y dijo:

-Busquen a la otra tortuga.- Aun apuntando a Mikey con el arma, le dijo: -No creas que te salvaste, maldito fenómeno, a penas termines los experimentos, yo mismo me encargaré de quitarte la vida.-

Mikey ahora temía que encontraran a Donnie. Estaba relativamente cerca.

Amarraron fuertemente a Mikey con gruesas cuerdas. Uno de los tipos, mientras lo amarraba, encontró la agravada herida.

-Tiene la incisión infectada.- dijo.

-No importa, ya la tratarán en el laboratorio.- respondió Hunter.

En ese momento, una gran cabeza de agua bajó por el río. Impedía el paso por él.

-Señor, no hay rastros de la otra tortuga.- le dijo uno de los soldados. –Y el río ya no nos deja pasar.-

-Posiblemente ya haya muerto. – respondió el científico. –No estaba en condiciones para andar tanto, además de que estaba en condición crítica.-

Esto Hiso que Hunter reflexionara. Luego de un rato, tomó fuertemente a Mikey, que estaba tirado en el suelo, y lo obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Es cierto lo que dice? ¿Fuiste capaz de abandonar a tu compañero?-

Mikey solo sostenía la mirada con desprecio. No respondió nada ni hiso ningún gesto. Solo lo vía con enojo.

-Busquen una ruta por donde volver.- ordenó Hunter, dejando caer nuevamente a la tortuga al suelo.

Los muchachos esperaban callados en el sofá a que April les dijera algo…

Vee se levantó en silencio y fue en rumbo a la habitación de Mikey.

-Vee, ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Leonardo.

-Necesito estar sola…-

Ya dentro de dicha habitación, miró todo: estaba desordenada, con un montón de figuras de acción puestas en un estante y otras puestas en la cama, un plato con sobros de comida en la mesita y la patineta tirada en medio del cuarto.

Ella se acercó a la cama donde recogió una de las figuras de acción. La miró un rato y dijo:

-No te preocupes hermano. Te vamos a encontrar. Cueste lo que cueste…-

Luego de decir esto, abrazó contra su pecho el juguete. Con unas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, suspiro hondamente en silencio.

April seguía consumida en la computadora, hasta que de repente se volteó hacia los chicos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Creo saber dónde están…-

Los muchachos se levantaron de inmediato y se dirigieron hacia donde estaba la chica.

En ese momento, Vee salió de la habitación de Mikey. Al verlos en rededor de la computadora, se acercó también para asegurarse de que era lo que ella pensaba. En efecto, April había encontrado un posible paradero.

-La organización más cercana, solo hay una en todos los Estados Unidos a parte del Área 51, es la Biological and Extra normal science Institute.- dijo April. –Deduzco que están aquí porque el Área 51 se enfoca más en armamento y espacio exterior.-

-¿Dónde queda?- preguntó Leonardo.

-Staten Island.- respondió la chica.

-No está tan lejos.- Dijo Raph.

-Prepárense, hoy los vamos a sacar de ahí.- dijo Leonardo con valentía.

Un par de minutos después, ya estaban listos para abordar el fiesta móvil. Splinter se asomó en silencio para verlos partir.

Leonardo se volteó y vio al sensei que los miraba. Con una mirada de aprobación y valentía, hiso un gesto hacia su padre. Luego abordó la van.

La lluvia no cesaba. Hunter y sus soldados seguían en el mismo sitio. Uno de los hombres llegó hasta donde estaban, y luego de buscar una nueva ruta, dijo:

-Señor, hay una carretera de lastre a un par de kilómetros de aquí. Ya están trayendo las camionetas hasta allá.-

Hunter, con aprobación, dijo:

-Carguen a la tortuga. Nos vamos de aquí.-

Raphael conducía la camioneta. Los demás estaban callados hasta que Vee rompió el silencio:

-¿Creen que realmente están ahí?-

-Por supuesto. Y los vamos a traer de vuelta a casa.- respondió Leonardo.

Karai aún estaba dormida, pero la fiebre y el dolor que tenía la hacían tener pesadillas. Pero lo que estaba viendo dormida, parecía no serlo sino parecía más un recuerdo.

 _Flashback: Ella corría rodeada de un montón de ninjas robotizados del pie. Delante, trataban de huir las cinco tortugas. Ellos se aproximaron a las vías del metro. Las campanas sonaban, expresando la cercanía de uno de los trenes._

 _-Es el momento…- dijo ella a sus secuaces._

 _Leonardo tomó a Raph y Vee de la mano obligándolos a saltar con él._

 _-¡Sigan corriendo, No se detengan!- les gritó Leo lanzándose con Vee y Raph a las vías._

 _Donnie y Mikey trataron de lanzarse detrás de ellos, justo en el momento en que pasó el tren. Pero Karai los logró alcanzar y jalarlos justo en ese momento, haciéndolos caer de regreso al piso. Los ninjas comenzaron de inmediato a golpearlos sin si quiera dejarlos levantarse y defenderse. Los dejaron inconscientes en cuestión de segundos. Ella sacó una bomba de humo y la reventó diciendo:_

 _-Que no quede rastro.-_

 _Y desaparecieron justo antes de que el tren terminara de pasar._

Karai despertó lentamente. Estaba en el laboratorio. Con dolor, se sentó en la cama. Y se puso a reflexionar. En ese momento entró Splinter. La miró despierta y se acercó.

-¿Cómo estás?- pregunto el hombre rata.

Ella en vez de responderle coherentemente, le dijo:

-¿Dónde están los demás?-

-Buscando a sus hermanos…-

-Necesitan nuestra ayuda.- dijo ansiosamente la Kunoichi.

Splinter la miró con desacuerdo.

-¡Nos necesitan! Tenemos que ir con ellos.-

Splinter entonces, se quedó pensativo. Luego asintió con la cabeza.

Donatello seguía inconsciente en el hueco del enorme árbol. No se percataba del entorno o lo que ocurría a su alrededor. El problema era que el río crecido por la lluvia constante, estaba comenzando a llegar a él.

Notas de la autora:

TMNT no me pertenece, es de Nickelodeon.

La organización de científicos es meramente inventada por mí. No tengo la más remota idea de la existencia de estas, ni tampoco tengo idea de qué pueden hacer en el área 51 o si al menos existe. Simplemente lo inventé. Cual quiere incoherencia, fue por este motivo. Perdónenme si hay dichas incoherencias.

Ahora tengo Facebook. Pueden encontrarme como Sari Lilliana. Solo avísenme si me van a enviar la solicitud, para mejor control. Ahí estaré subiendo adelantos y avisando sobre actualizaciones, además de publicar el nombre de futuros fanfic que están en proceso. Espero sus reviws, nos vemos la otra semana.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

Hunter y sus hombres ya estaban subiendo a Mikey a una de las camionetas. La lluvia no cesaba, y el barro era evidente en las botas de los soldados. Eran aproximadas las once de la noche.

Había una cosa que tenía a Mikey preocupado, Donnie se había quedado solo y sin poder al menos continuar el camino.

Una vez listos, dos hombres se subieron al cajón de la camioneta para custodiar a la tortuga, mientras Hunter se subió en la cabina al lado del chofer. El resto de gente, se fue en el otro vehículo un poco más adelante.

Los muchachos venían en la van. Las escobillas trabajaban a toda potencia, el aguacero era demasiado fuerte. Llevaban más de dos horas en carretera. Estaba muy solitaria, de seguro por la tormenta. Uno que otro carro se aparecía en el camino.

Algo les llamó la atención, una camioneta llena de gente en el cajón, salió de un camino de lastre un poco abandonado.

-¿Qué significa eso? – preguntó April.

-Debe de ser un grupo de cazadores.- dijo Casei. –Aquí acostumbran mucho eso.-

Del mismo camino, aún en frente de ellos, salió otra camioneta exactamente igual, pero solo llevaba dos hombres en el cajón y un enorme bulto.

-Ahí deben de llevar el pobre animal que cazaron.- dijo Casei.

La oscuridad y la lluvia no dejaban ver qué era exactamente el animal. Un rayo calló cerca y el destello de luz dejo al descubierto el contenido de la camioneta.

-¡Es!...- exclamó April.

Todos estaban boquiabiertos, con expresiones inciertas en los rostros. No eran de alegría, tampoco de tristeza, ni de asombro; era como todos los sentimientos juntos.

-Casei, toma el volante.- dijo Raph comenzando a quitarse de su lugar.

Este asintió y se colocó en su nueva posición.

-Acércate lo más que puedas a la camioneta. – ordenó Leo. –Raph, tu vienes con migo. Y los demás estén listos por si necesitamos refuerzos.-

Casei se acercó sutilmente, como si estuviera adelantando la camioneta. Esto iso que pasaran desapercibidos.

-Que van más espantosa. – dijo el chofer a Hunter, pero este no respondió nada.

Un desastre comenzó a escucharse en la parte de atrás del vehículo.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando ahí detrás?- dijo Hunter tratando de asomarse por la ventana. Pero una flecha atravesó el parabrisas. Se clavó junto a la cabeza de Hunter. El hombre miró en la dirección en que venía. Un rayo calló y la luz dejó ver, en la van, una figura femenina semejante al espécimen que traían en la parte de atrás. Esta sonreía para sí misma con un arco y otra flecha apuntándole. Otra de estas se enterró en el asiento, aún más cerca de su cabeza.

-¡Emboscada!- gritó el hombre.

Mientras en el cajón, Leo y Raph ya habían noqueado a los hombres.

Mikey no podía voltearse por el fuerte amarre. No sabía quiénes eran sus rescatadores. Hasta que el mismo rayo que dejó ver a Vee, también dejó ver las sombras familiares de sus hermanos. Sintió de repente que le dieron la vuelta para encontrarse con Raphael.

-¿Dónde está Donnie? – preguntó Raph.

-Aquí no está…- respondía cuando la camioneta se movió bruscamente. El chofer, al ver clavarse la segunda flecha reaccionó tratando de esquivarse el ataque.

-¡Vámonos! Dijo Leo tomando a Mikey en brazos preparándose para saltar de nuevo a la Van.

Vee acababa de dejar ir la segunda flecha hacía el hombre de aspecto sombrío. Su intención no era herir gravemente al tipo, solo distraerlo para que rescataran a sus hermanos. La camioneta se movió bruscamente porque el chofer trató de esquivar el ataque.

-¡Ya acércate! – dijo Vee.

Casei frenó fuertemente, las llantas chillaban en el pavimento mojado. Sin detenerse del todo, giró ágilmente la van y continuó el camino en dirección contraria.

-¡Al suelo! – gritó Vee, empujando a April hacia abajo.

Disparos volaban desde la cabina hacia el lado del chofer de la van. Hunter estaba disparando.

Casei se agachó un poco para que los tiros no lo impactaran.

Los tiros cesaron debido al ángulo; Cada vehículo iba en diferente dirección. Vee abrió la puerta de la van para que aterrizaran sus hermanos. Raph y Leo con Mikey en brazos cayeron dentro de esta.

Mientras Hunter y su chofer frenaron la camioneta.

-¡De prisa! ¡Síguelos!- gritó furioso Hunter.

El hombre le dio la vuelta rápidamente a la camioneta y comenzó a perseguirlos. Hunter, de nuevo, comenzó a disparar.

Los chicos acababan de abordar la van, cuando los disparos comenzaron a pasar de nuevo. Leo trataba de proteger a Mikey de los tiros. Vee sacó otra flecha y la lanzó. Pero en el mismo momento en que lo hiso, sintió un dolor quemante y repentino en la cadera izquierda. Causó que lanzara mal la flecha. Casi de inmediato Raph serró la puerta.

La flecha que Vee lanzó, fue dar al brazo del chofer. Este gritó del dolor y perdió el control del carro. Chocaron contra un árbol. Dejando escapar a los fenómenos de la van.

En la van, ya a salvo, Leonardo comenzó a soltar las sogas que tenían preso a Mikey.

-¿Dónde está Donnie?- preguntó April.

Mientras Vee se arrecostó en silencio a la puerta, sosteniéndose la cadera.

-Está en el bosque. – respondió Mikey. –Está resguardado en un árbol. Necesita nuestra ayuda.-

-En el bosque de donde salieron las camionetas.- dijo Raphael.

Vee se dejó caer poco a poco deslizada en la puerta. Se miró el sitio del dolor y la sangre estaba embarrada en sus manos. Comenzó a palidecer, una bala la había alcanzado.

-Mikey, mira…- dijo April observando la herida infectada que tenía en el pecho. -¿Te duele mucho?-

-¿Vee?- dijo de repente Leo, observándola pálida y un poco descompuesta.

Ella se quitó la mano de la herida, dejando al descubierto la evidencia de una bala. Con una mirada de dolor pero tranquila, observó a sus hermanos sin decir nada.

-Vennus… - Dijo Raph acercándose a ella.

-Creo que lo arruiné…- dijo la kunoichi.

-¿Estas bien? – preguntó April.

-¿Puedes esperar hasta que recojamos a Donnie?- preguntó Leonardo.

-Primero tenemos que recoger a Donnie.- casi ni dejó terminar de hablar a Leo. –Estoy bien.-

Hunter salió del coche. Estaba enormemente enojado. La otra camioneta estaba llegando. Se había devuelto para ver qué había pasado con esta última.

Todos se bajaron para auxiliar a los accidentados. Pero Hunter no se dejó ayudar. Se subió rápidamente a la otra camioneta bacía y la arrancó.

-¿A dónde va?- le preguntó un tipo pero este no contestó solo aceleró y se fue solo. Los otros quedaron desconcertados por lo ocurrido.

En el auto, Hunter resoplaba de ira. Y golpeaba el volante.

-Voy a matar a ese maldito animal y todos los de su especie.- juró el hombre con furia.

Notas de la autora:

TMNT no me pertenece, es de nickelodeon.

Aquí se ve un poco repetitiva la narración pero quiero dejar claro que todo lo sucedido, individualmente de los personajes, estaban ocurriendo al mismo tiempo. Ejemplo: mientras Hunter vio el rostro de Vee por un relámpago, al mismo tiempo Mikey vio la sombra de sus hermanos. No sé si me doy a entender… cual quiere duda, pueden preguntarme…

Estamos entrando a la recta final del fic, espero que hasta el momento les haya gustado. Espero sus reviws…


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

Llevaban un buen tiempo en la calle de lastre. La lluvia no cesaba. April curaba la infectada herida de Mikey. La limpió con agua oxigenada y luego la vendó con gazas limpias. El resto de la curación la haría en casa.

Mientras Leonardo amarró fuertemente una venda a la herida de bala de Vee. La entrada del proyectil se ubicaba justo al inicio de su pierna izquierda, donde terminaba la protección de su caparazón.

-¡Leo, Leo!- reclamó su hermanita.

Leonardo se detuvo de inmediato. Estaba asustado por la reacción de Vee.

-Ten cuidado, la venda me está apretando mucho…-

-La idea es frenar el sangrado Vee.- respondió Leo terminando de amarrar la venda.

-Es aquí. – interrumpió Mikey. –De por aquí me subieron a la camioneta.-

Casei frenó y apagó la van.

-Lo dejé como a un kilómetro de aquí. A la orilla del río, en un árbol hueco.- explicó Mikey.

-¿Está muy mal?- preguntó April.

Mikey no contestó. Solo miró al suelo.

-Raph, Casei y yo iremos a buscarlo.- dijo Leonardo. –Los demás esperen aquí.-

Los tres chicos se fueron en dirección de la selva. Mientras los demás se quedaron en silencio. Un aire pesado se asentaba ahí, el de la incertidumbre; que se revolvía con la humedad y la lluvia.

En medio del oscuro bosque, con una fuerte tormenta, caminaban los tres chicos. Leonardo iba en frente, apartando las grandes hojas mojadas.

-Creo que ya casi caminamos el kilómetro. – dijo Leo.

-Y ¿Dónde está el río?- preguntó Raph.

Pero Casei lo calló.

-Escucha Raph.- dijo.

-No escucho más que la lluvia en todos estos árboles…-

-¡No!- interrumpió Leo. –Escucha bien.-

Más profundamente se podía escuchar el enorme caudal de un río crecido.

Después de unos minutos más, lograron llegar al río. Estaba demasiado lleno de agua colorada por el lodo.

-¡Dios mío! Mikey dijo que lo dejó a la orilla.- Dijo Leo desesperadamente.

Todos comenzaron a buscar a la tortuga perdida. Gritaban su nombre con la esperanza de que les contestara. Pero nadie respondía.

Raphael comenzó a buscar más hacia arriba. Un gran Árbol grueso que ya estaba siendo invadido por el agua, le llamó la atención. No sabía por qué, pero algo le decía que se acercara a él.

-Donnie- Gritó una vez más pero como las otras veces, nadie le contestó. – ¡Demonios, contesta de una vez por todas!- pero el árbol le seguía llamando la atención. Se decidió entonces a rodearlo para verlo mejor y descubrir el misterio detrás de este.

El agua sucia del río le llegaba casi a la rodilla. La sorpresa fue cuando al rodear al árbol, se encontró con un hoyo en este. El agua se metía en el hueco y apenas dejaba un espacio seco.

Se acercó para ver mejor. Su expresión fue de sorpresa y satisfacción al encontrar a su hermano perdido dentro.

-¡Donnie!- dijo tratando de sacarlo de inmediato.

Estaba inconsciente, sucio y a puntos de ahogarse en el agua que lo invadía.

-Ya estoy aquí hermano. Te llevaremos a casa.- le dijo mientras lo recogía en brazos. -¡Chicos! Lo encontré…- gritó para que los demás lo escucharan y dejaran de buscar.

Pronto los tres estaban reunidos. Leo revisó rápidamente a Donnie para saber su condición.

-Tiene mucha fiebre.- dijo. –Hay que llevarlo a casa, pronto.-

Ya había pasado casi una hora desde que los muchachos se fueron a buscar a Donnie. Mikey comenzó a desesperarse.

-Tienen que darse prisa. – decía. –Hunter nos puede seguir…-

-¿Quién es Hunter?- preguntó April.

-Es…- pensó un momento antes de seguir hablando. –Es el tipo que le disparó a Vee.-

-Mikey, ¿Verdad que él no se rinde tan fácil?- preguntó Vee.

-Jamás va dejar que escapemos con vida…-

Tristemente, Vee le dio un abrazo con su mano libre. Podía sentir el miedo de él.

-¡Chicos! ¡Ya vienen!- alertó April.

Pronto los tres estaban asomados mirando las confusas sombras de los rescatadores. Uno de ellos traía a Donatello en brazos, era Raphael.

Cuando llegaron, pusieron a Donnie en una manta para que entrara en calor.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó Vee.

-tiene mucha fiebre. Tenemos que llevarlo a casa rápido.- respondió Leo.

Casei encendió la van para devolverse al pavimento y tomar el camino a casa. No llevaban ni cinco minutos de camino cuando se toparon frente a frente con la camioneta conducida por Hunter.

El tipo se bajó rápidamente y comenzó a disparar hacia la van.

-¡Al suelo! – dijo Casei mientras se agachaba un poco para que las balas no lo alcanzaran. No dudó en pisar el acelerador a fondo y tratar de esquivarse el loco del arma y su camioneta.

Lograron pasarlo. Pero el tipo se subió al auto y comenzó a seguirlos con pistola en mano.

-Ese maldito tipo no se cansa…- dijo Raph.

Vee miró entonces a Mikey como si le dijera "Tenías razón". Eso la llenó de valor para mitigar la amenaza. Tomó su arco y una flecha y comenzó a levantarse sigilosamente para que nadie le viera.

-¿Qué haces? Vee.- Preguntó Leo.

-Deshacerme del arma…- mientras apuntaba con concentración.

-¡Vee no!- dijo Leo. Temía que le volvieran a disparar por insistente.

Pero ella hiso caso omiso y dejo ir la flecha. Esta dio justo en la mano de Hunter que soltó el arma y la dejó caer en la calle.

-¡Maldición!- gritó furiosamente Hunter.

-Ahora es cuando...- dijo Raph cuando vio el logro de Vee. Abrió la puerta y se dejó caer para enfrentar cara a cara con el tipo que había lastimado tanto a sus hermanos.

-¡Raph no!- gritó Leo tratando de sujetarlo pero no logró.

Raphael calló de pie y se enganchó a la puerta de la camioneta; la puerta en la que estaba Hunter. El auto seguía en movimiento y el militar no tenía pensado detenerse.

Raphael estaba segado de furia y trató de atacar al tipo con su sai. Pero Hunter era muy astuto. Él abrió la puerta justo en el momento del ataque, haciendo que la tortuga se soltara y callera en frente, al lado del camino.

Hunter juró acabar con todos los de su especie. Así que arriesgó su medio de transporte para terminar con Raphael. Le lanzó la camioneta en dirección del chico. Lo arrolló pero una pared de tierra lo recibió.

-¡Raphael! – gritó Leo al ver la escena.

Ya los demás se estaban incorporando a la pelea. Vee y Mikey se quedaron custodiando a Donnie en la van.

Hunter se preparó para el ataque. Tomó el machete que llevaba en la cintura y se puso en guardia.

Leo era el primero de en frente y se estaba preparando para atacar, pero en ese momento, de entre las sombras, apareció Destructor en medio de ellos. Esto hiso frenar a todos. Estaban congelados de la impresión. Ya la situación era horrible, pero ahora era peor.

Notas de la autora:

TMNT no me pertenece, es de nickelodeon.

Bueno; falta un aproximado de ocho capítulos más o menos para terminar este fic. Pero ya está en inicio la siguiente historia: "El origen de Vennus de milo" la comenzaré a subir cuando esta termine. Así que atentos. Espero sus reviws y hasta la otra semana.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

Destructor, al ver la cara de impresión de cada uno, se burló en voz alta. Estaba solo. No había traído a ninguno de sus guerreros con él.

-¡Tú! – interrumpió Hunter, detrás de él. -¡Apártate! Esto es entre estos fenómenos y yo.-

Destructor lo miró con desprecio. Se sentía ofendido por tremenda orden que le dio un simple tipo.

-Mejor cállate.- le respondió.

-¿O qué? Te vez patético. ¿Quién se pone tantas latas? Ni que fuera la época medieval…- se burló Hunter.

Destructor se cansó de escuchar a un hombre tan necio. Se aproximó a él con enojo.

Hunter trató de lanzar su cuchillo hacia Destructor pero este lo frenó con una mano. Entonces los ojos del militar se abrieron, entendió que el hombre de hojalata era un gran guerrero japonés.

Destructor era un ninja despiadado y no dudó en acabar con Hunter. Le clavó sus poderosos picos de su armadura en el abdomen. Dejándolo casi muerto en el suelo.

El silencio reinó en ese macabro momento. Leonardo, Casei y April miraban petrificados el acto.

Destructor se volteó y los miró con fechoría.

Leonardo entonces sintió furia y reaccionó. Un fuerte grito de batalla salió de su garganta. Con valor, corrió con sables en mano a enfrentar a Destructor. No dejaría que les hiciera daño a sus hermanos heridos.

Casei le seguía detrás gritando su propio grito que lo caracterizaba.

April, por otro lado, corrió hacia donde estaba la camioneta. Vería cómo estaba Raphael. Cuando arribó, se agachó para ver por debajo del auto. Raph estaba prensado debajo de la llanta delantera izquierda, boca abajo en el caño lleno de agua por la lluvia. La rueda del vehículo estaba sosteniendo a la tortuga del caparazón, justo en la espalda.

-Raphael.- dijo April para llamar la atención de su amigo.

Este levantó la mirada que reflejaba arrepentimiento. No debió de hacer eso.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó April.

-¡Ayúdame a salir de aquí! – fue lo que respondió. Al parecer no estaba lastimado. Él sabía que destructor estaba ahí y tenía que ayudar al resto a enfrentarlo y enmendar el error que había cometido.

April le tomó de sus piernas y lo comenzó a jalar hacia atrás. Por otra parte, Raph se retorcía y casi que escarbaba con sus manos tratando de salir pero era inútil.

-Espera, trata de levantar la camioneta.- dijo Raph un poco cansado por el forcejeo.

April jaló hacia arriba con todas sus fuerzas mientras Raphael volvía a hacer esfuerzos para liberarse.

Después de unos instantes, ya cansado, le dijo:

-Espera, detente.- jadeando del cansancio. Es inútil…-

April entonces soltó el agarre, dejando caer todo el peso sobre su amigo nuevamente. Hubo un traqueo y de inmediato Raph reaccionó con dolor.

-¡Raph! ¿Estás bien? Lo siento…-

-Estoy bien.- fue interrumpida por Raph que hablaba con los dientes apretados por el dolor. –Ve y ayúdales, te necesitan. Después vienen y me sacan de aquí.-

April asintió y se fue con los demás.

Vee y Mikey estaban sentados en rededor de Donnie. El sonido de la batalla que se mesclaba con el de la lluvia, se hacía sonar. Vennus no aguantó más y se asomó para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡Destructor!- dijo asombrada.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Mikey.

-Me necesitan…- dijo Vee preparándose para salir.

-Voy con Tigo…- Dijo Mikey.

-¡No!- lo detuvo su hermanita. –Alguien tiene que quedarse con Donnie.-

Mikey la miraba con duda.

-¿Qué pasa si él logra llegar aquí, donde Donnie no se puede defender?- cuestionó Vee.

Entonces Mikey la aprobó y la dejó ir.

Cuando ella se incorporó a la batalla, Destructor había derribado a Casei y April. Solo Leonardo quedaba en pie.

Era una batalla desequilibrada, Leo estaba casi debajo del dominio de las cuchillas afiladas de Destructor. Pero Vee lo empujó hacia atrás de una patada.

Destructor calló de pie unos metros atrás. Vee se le abalanzó con su tesen para enfrentarlo pero este la detuvo, le dio unos cuantos golpes y del más fuerte, la envió a caer junto a Leo que estaba ya de pie.

-Vee ¡qué haces? – preguntó alarmado Leonardo.

-Me necesitan…- respondió aún en el suelo casi en un pujido por el dolor de la herida de bala que Destructor le había lastimado con uno de los golpes.

Entonces con más enojo, Leonardo se abalanzó a luchar contra destructor.

Raphael escuchó todo lo ocurrido. Desesperado, comenzó a forcejear y escarbar con más fuerza para liberarse. Realmente tenía que salir de ahí. Pero pronto sus fuerzas se acabaron y rendido golpeaba el suelo lleno de agua. Tenía rabia.

-¡Todo esto es mi culpa!- desía furioso consigo mismo.

Leonardo calló al suelo. Un fuerte golpe en su cara le había derribado. Trató de evitar que destructor si quiera mirara la van. Algo escondía la tortuga y lo iba a averiguar. Comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia ella.

Vee se levantó a como pudo y corrió a enfrentarse por la espalda de Destructor. Pero este la volvió a derribar con una patada justo en la herida de bala.

Otra vez el tipo de armadura se estaba acercando a la van.

Mikey sabía que se estaba acercando. No tenía nada consigo, ni si quiera su bandana. Con temor, se comenzó a preparar para defender a su hermano inconsciente.

De repente un sonido de un motor de una motocicleta se hiso escuchar. De entre la lluvia y la oscuridad se apareció Karai con Splinter de pasajero en una moto negra. Posiblemente la habría robado para venir hasta aquí.

Splinter comenzó a enfrentarse con una katana que traía consigo luego karai se incorporó.

Destructor era muy poderoso. Fue el sensei de Karai por mucho tiempo y conocía a Splinter desde pequeño, se entrenaron juntos. Los conocía muy bien además de sus debilidades. Sabía que el punto débil del hombre rata eran sus hijos, así que atacó severamente a Karai. La derribó al suelo.

-¡Miwa!- exclamó Splinter tratando de socorrer a su hija.

Fue suficiente distracción para atacar a Splinter de una manera que solo los grandes maestros sabían. Con solo movimientos de sus dedos podían someter al contrincante. Pronto Splinter bajo el pie de Destructor, en el suelo.

Destructor levantó el brazo con sus enormes y afiladas cuchillas. Iba a matar a su rival. Y Splinter no podía hacer nada.

Leonardo levantó la mirada justo en ese momento. La ira lo segó. Ya habían pasado una situación difícil. Lo que menos quería era perder a su padre. Con furia, derribó a Destructor antes de lanzar su golpe mortal. Lo atacó con tal furia que la fuerza interna lo hacía hacer movimientos que la vida había hecho, que ni si quiera tenía el conocimiento de ellos. Pero estos bastaron para ir empujando al tipo hasta la orilla de un acantilado junto a la calle. Un grito de furia salió del enfurecido chico; y de un último golpe a mano limpia pero fuerte, lo mandó acantilado abajo.

Destructor se perdió en la oscuridad de la montaña al pie del acantilado.

Entonces Leonardo se dejó caer al suelo, agotado. Volteó para ver a su familia en silencio pero asombrados y orgullosos.

-Raphael…- dijo levantándose para ver donde estaba su hermano.

Todos se fueron acercando a donde estaba la tortuga atrapada. Entre varios alzaron la camioneta y April y Vee jalaron a Raph para liberarlo.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Vee.

-Sí… solo quiero ir a casa…- respondió fatigado.

April se agachó junto a Hunter para ver si se encontraba con vida.

-Está muerto…- dijo ella, levantándose.

-Pues se lo merecía el muy maldito.- Dijo Raph.

-Raphael, cállate. – ordenó Splinter. –No importa lo que haya hecho, no se merecía morir.-

Todos se quedaron en silencio pensando lo que el sensei había dicho. Unos le daban la razón y otros dudaban pero nadie opinó ni dijo nada más. Lo dejaron ahí y se enrumbaron a la van.

Dentro Mikey les esperaba con ansía. Donnie no mejoraba y necesitaba atención médica ahora.

-Está bien Michelangelo, ya nos vamos a casa…- dijo Splinter.

Notas de la autora:

TMNT no me pertenece, es de Nickelodeon.

Gracias por el apoyo, y por escribir los reviws. Ustedes me motivan a continuar escribiendo. Tuve que correr para escribir este capítulo, (no tenía computadora) pero ya lo logré subir. Espero que les guste.

Prometo que ya no habrá más batallas que compliquen más las cosas a los pobres chicos. Ya solo queda la recuperación de ellos y ya; como dije antes, ya estoy en la recta final del fic. Espero que les guste TODA la historia hasta el final… espero sus reviws y hasta la próxima semana.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

Ya estaba casi amaneciendo. La van acababa de detenerse en frente de la guarida de las tortugas, en las alcantarillas.

Splinter tomó en brazos a Donnie y lo llevó al laboratorio para examinarlo. Detrás, le seguían sus hijos y amigos, cada uno con sus problemas físicos pero estables.

-Yo me encargaré de Donatello.- dijo Splinter poniéndolo en una camilla.

-Vee, Mikey; síganme. A ver qué puedo hacer…- dijo Leo llevándolos a una esquina para atenderlos. Ambos necesitaban atender sus heridas.

-Raph ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo?- preguntó April.

-Estoy bien. Quiero ayudar a los chicos no estorbarles…- respondió dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban sus tres hermanos.

Por una parte, Splinter comenzó a limpiar a su hijo con una toalla y agua. Estaba sucio por el trayecto recorrido antes y por el agua lodosa que le había invadido.

Mikey ya se había tomado un baño. Leonardo le atendía. Le estaba limpiando la hinchada herida con un antiséptico. Leo se preguntaba cómo fue que esa herida se causó. Alzó la mirada y vio a los ojos a su hermano pequeño.

-Mikey… ¿qué pasó?- le susurró sin quitarle la mirada.

Este no dijo palabra alguna. Solo bajó la cabeza y miraba al suelo conteniendo las lágrimas que le amenazaban en brotar.

-Está bien… Si no quieres decírmelo, está bien. Me lo contarás cuando estés listo.- le contestó y sin volver a hacer otra pregunta o si quiera dirigirle la palabra, siguió limpiando la herida.

Por otra parte, April y Raphael se encargaban de hacerle la curación a Vee.

-Ahí está…- dijo April. –la veo. Hay que sacarla…- refiriéndose a la bala.

Vee no era lo más valiente en estos asuntos. Le daba miedo cuanto dolor podría ocasionarle. Sinceramente, la manera de que se sintiera un poco tranquila cuando sucedían estas situaciones, era ponerse en manos de Donatello. Ella confiaba plenamente en Donnie cuando de asuntos médicos se trataba. Pero esta vez, él no podía prestarle su atención. Al contrario, su hermano necesitaba de ella.

Raphael notó el temor en su hermanita y la tomó de la mano para confortarla.

-Está bien Vee. Aquí estoy. Agárrate de mí si lo necesitas.- le dijo.

No era normal escuchar a Raphael decir esto. Pero había ciertas ocasiones en cuando hasta el duro de Raph se ablandaba y dejaba salir al verdadero chico que habitaba en él.

Vee le miró a los ojos. Este reflejaba seguridad. Entonces sostuvo más fuerte la mano de su hermano.

-¿Lista?- preguntó April.

-Sí…- respondió preparándose para el muy posible fuerte dolor que sacarle la bala le daría. En su mente se metió la idea de que lo que le iban a hacer no dolería más de lo que ya había dolido al entrar la bala.

Se equivocó. April trató de abrir un poco más el agujero para poder meter la pinza para sacar el metal. Solo la presión de sus manos contra su piel en rededor de la herida, era bastante dolorosa; y tratar de meter las pinzas, era torturante.

Vee apretaba los dientes y se quejaba en silencio. Por ratos asta ganas de vomitar pasaban por su ser y un mareo y oscuridad le daban la sensación de descomposición.

Raphael podía sentir el dolor de su hermana. Cada vez le apretaba más fuerte y su mano se ponía más sudorosa y fría.

El intento por sacar el proyectil fue fallido. A penas y lo tocó cuando Vee se inclinó a un lado de la camilla.

-No puedo…- dijo April aflojando la presión sobre el abdomen de la tortuga.

-Quiero vomitar…- dijo Vee con una mirada un poco perdida hacía Raphael.

Este le dio un poco de agua y le trató de secar el sudor de la frente.

-Ya casi lo logramos, Vee.- fueron sus palabras de aliento.

Ya ella se había relajado un poco, seguía estando pálida y fría pero se volvió a quedar quieta.

-Raph ¿Puedes sostenerla y seguir alumbrándome la herida?- preguntó April.

-Creo que sí.- le respondió.

Este con la mano libre le estaba alumbrando la herida con una linterna para que April pudiera ver lo que hacía. Entonces se acomodó diferente. Rodeó a su hermanita con un brazo, sin dejar de soltar la mano de ella; y con la otra, sostenía el foco.

Otra vez se repitieron los pasos. April presionó la herida y luego introdujo la pinza; con la suerte de que esta vez logró sacar la bala.

Todo había terminado. Fuertes setazos en la zona afectada iban y venían. Para el dolor, un paracetamol fue suficiente. Ahora solo quedaba descansar. Pero cómo si sus hermanos también estaban mal.

Splinter ya había terminado de limpiar a su hijo. Ahora lo estaba examinando.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó Leonardo detrás de él.

-Tiene mucha fiebre. Necesita medicamentos.-

-Entonces dénselos. – respondió Raphael.

-No tenemos ninguno que le pueda ayudar.- dijo Splinter.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- preguntó Vee desde la camilla donde se encontraba descansando.

-Quiero decir que no tengo idea de qué es lo que este mal con Donatello…-

Notas de la autora:

TMNT no me pertenece, es de Nickelodeon.

Bueno, puede que queden de dos a seis capítulos aún. El punto es que ya casi termina. Pero una vez que termine, comenzaré a publicar mi otro fic, el origen de Vennus de Milo. Estaré publicando una que otra cosa en Facebook, para que vayan y lo vean si quieren.

¡A sí!, en mi país, el nueve de setiembre se celebra el día del niño… una amiga ha hecho una imagen para dicha ocasión. Posiblemente la pueda publicar para ese día en el Facebook. Por si quisieran verla. Bueno, nos vemos la otra semana.


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22

-¿Cómo? No entiendo.- preguntó Leonardo.

-No sé qué le está ocasionando esta fiebre a Donatello. Lo único que le veo son unas marcas de quemadura en el cuello.- respondió Splinter.

Entonces todos miraron a Mikey que estaba sentado en una silla en la esquina.

-Mikey… ¿Qué les hicieron?- preguntó tristemente de nuevo Leonardo.

Los ojos de Mikey se nublaron en lágrimas. Un gesto de dolor y miedo se reflejaba en la cara del muchacho. No pudo decir nada, solo se levantó repentinamente y se fue corriendo hacia la sala.

-¡Mikey espera!- le llamó Raphael que intentó ir tras él pero Splinter lo detuvo.

-Necesita estar solo.-

-Pero necesitamos que nos diga qué le hicieron a Donnie.- Decía Raphael.

-Aún no está listo para hablarlo. – respondió Leo con un tono arrepentido.

Vee se levantó y comenzó a irse.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó April.

-Mikey me necesita.- respondió mientras serraba la puerta.

Raph entonces trató de detenerla como lo habían detenido a él primero. Pero Splinter lo jaló hacia atrás.

-Pero sensei, usted dijo que necesitaba estar solo…- reclamó Raphael.

-Tengo la impresión que Vennus puede hablar con Michelangelo.- respondió el hombre rata.

Vee se sentó junto a Mikey que estaba llorando en silencio. Le puso su mano sobre el caparazón y lo abrazó lo más fuerte que la herida de bala la dejaba.

Mikey levantó la mirada para ver cara a cara a su hermanita, ya sabía lo que ella le venía a preguntar. Pero Vee nunca dijo nada. Solo lo miró a los ojos por un rato. Su mirada hablaba sin palabras. Podía decir que se sentía igual de triste y asustada. Que comprendía lo abrumador que era ser el testigo de actos tan crueles. Y que a pesar de toda esa presión que tenía sobre sí mismo, no lo dejaría solo y lo protegería cada día más. ESTOY CON TIGO.

Después de esto, Mikey se abrazó a Vee de nuevo lloró pero esta vez, abiertamente, como un niño.

Después de un rato, se secó un poco las lágrimas y soltó el abrazo hacia su hermanita. Pudo ver que ella también había llorado.

-Donnie y yo despertamos en una enorme jaula en un lugar oscuro.- comenzó a contar mientras sollozaba de vez en cuando. –No sabíamos dónde estábamos. Entonces apareció Hunter y me llevó…- lloró un poco pero siguió tratando de contar su historia. -Unos me metieron… una manguera por la garganta… y yo no podía casi respirar… me punzaban por todas partes y luego… me cortaron el… pecho… con una… cierra…- y siguió llorando abiertamente. Contar eso era como volverlo a vivir otra vez.

Vee también comenzó a llorar junto a él. Pero Mikey trató de seguir contándole los hechos.

-Luego él me defendió de ese… maldito tipo… y por eso se lo llevaron a él… yo no sé qué le hicieron… solo que se lo llevaron… por mucho tiempo… cuando… cuando lo trajeron… venía casi… muerto… y en el cuello… traía un horrible aparato… -y volvió a soltar el llanto.

Vee no podía decirle nada. Lloraba casi igual que él. ¿Cómo un hombre era capaz de causar tanto daño a alguien?

-Escapamos por un docto de desagüe… nos fuimos selva adentro… en el camino… Donnie comenzó a empeorar… tuve que cargarlo… - miró directamente a los ojos a su hermanita. –Yo no sé qué le hicieron allá adentro… lo juro… yo no sé…-

-Está bien…- respondió Vee en un llanto también. –Lo vamos a averiguar… Donnie estará bien…-

Hacía casi media hora que Vee había ido a tratar de hablar con Mikey. Raph ya estaba desesperado. Se paseaba de un lado a otro mientras Splinter trataba de bajar la fiebre de su hijo.

La puerta se abrió y entró Vee un poco cabizbaja.

-¿Y Mikey?- preguntó Leo.

-Se durmió.- respondió dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Donatello.

-¿Y te dijo algo?- preguntó Raphael.

Pero Vee no contestó. Se inclinó hacía su hermano inconsciente. Giró suavemente la cabeza de Donnie para poder ver mejor su boca y su nariz. Tal vez le hicieron experimentos parecidos a los de Mikey. Notó pequeñas heridas entre su nariz.

-Sensei…- dijo tratando de mostrarle lo que había encontrado.

Splinter lo revisó nuevamente. Pero esta vez le puso su agudo oído de rata sobre el peño.

-Tiene agua en los pulmones.- fue lo único que dijo.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Qué vamos hacer?- preguntó Raphael.

-Hay que sacarle el agua.- respondió Splinter.

-No tenemos una sonda. ¿Cómo lo aremos? – preguntó April.

-De hecho… sí tenemos algo parecido.- respondió Leonardo mientras esculcaba entre unos cajones. Normalmente él era quien ayudaba a Donnie a atender a su familia. Sabía que había algo así porque habían usado una así para traer de vuelta a Raph cuando lo había trasformado en planta, en la granja de April.

Pronto estaba esterilizada. La habían lavado muy bien con agua y alcohol además de tenerla un rato en agua muy caliente.

Splinter era quien haría el procedimiento. No sabía mucho pero su oído de rata le ayudaría un poco.

Todos estaban con los nervios de punta. Callados y quietos casi sin parpadear.

-¿Estás seguro que no le va a doler?- preguntó Vee.

-No lo estoy pero tu hermano está inconsciente. Eso es una ventaja.- respondió Splinter.

Splinter comenzó a meter la sonda por la boca de la tortuga. Mientras April la sostenía detrás para que no tocara el suelo. El hombre rata frenó al sentir que llagaba a su garganta. Serró los ojos y se concentró. No sabía realmente cómo hacerlo pero un nivel alto de concentración tal vez le ayudaría.

En medio de la concentración pudo ver entre sombras donde estaba a punta de la sonda exactamente. Entonces aún con los ojos cerrados hiso un movimiento y siguió metiéndola hasta que logró ver cómo llegó al lugar indicado.

El otro extremo de la sonda comenzó a liberar líquido. Los demás lucían caras de susto e incluso de asco. Entonces April acercó un balde para que no se derramara en el piso.

Splinter solo sostenía la sonda entre la boca de su hijo inconsciente.

Leo estaba cayado observando con tristeza la escena cuando sintió que alguien le tomó la mano. Era Vee que estaba asustada. Aún era muy pequeña para estar viendo eso pero en eso no habían pensado antes. Entonces la abrazó contra su pecho de manera protectora. Ella solo hiso un pequeño quejido de desánimo cuando quitó la mirada para no ver más.

Por otro lado Raph mejor se sentó. No se sentía muy bien. Realmente no le gustaban es tipo de escenas. Las ganas de vomitar, por ratos se apoderaban de él y por otros mejor quitaba la mirada para aguantar.

Entonces Donnie reaccionó. Se trató de levantar muy asustado, gritando y casi vomitando; muy aturdido. Se estaba ahogando con la sonda y algo de agua.

Splinter jaló lo más rápido que pudo la sonda para sacarla. Una vez afuera, la dejó caer para tratar de tranquilizar a su hijo.

Donnie tocía y por ratos vomitaba un poco de agua. Splinter tuvo que ponerlo de medio lado para que pudiera respirar mientras pasaba un poco.

Raph se apartó para una esquina. Estaba muy abrumado. Y si seguía viendo la escena, no resistiría.

Vee se abrazaba más fuerte a Leo mientras lloraba asustada. Y Leonardo miraba con cara de pánico.

Casei y Karai no se quedaban atrás. También hacían muecas de miedo al ver todo esto.

Dos minutos después, Donnie dejó de toser entonces se volvió loco tratando de salir de los brazos de Splinter. Era evidente que no sabía dónde estaba ni con quien se encontraba.

-Donatello, hijo estas a salvo, estás a salvo con nosotros.- le trataba de tranquilizar el hombre rata.

De repente se quedó quieto. Miró a su alrededor. Parecía seguir perdido. Luego fijó la mirada en la cara de su padre. Se le quedó mirando como un bebé mira a los ojos de su madre. Así siguió casi por un minuto hasta que comenzó a llorar como un niño.

Splinter lo abrazó fuerte contra su pecho. Mientras él casi lloraba también.

-Ya, calma. Aquí estoy hijo mío. Aquí estoy protegiéndote…-

Los demás lloraban en silencio. Estaban en cierto modo contentos y conmovidos al mismo tiempo.

-Están de regreso en casa, hijo…- le seguía diciendo Splinter.

Después de un rato, con el cansancio y el llanto, Donatello se durmió. Parecía más tranquilo ahora que sabía que estaba a salvo.

-Sensei ¿Ya está mejor verdad?- preguntó Vee.

-Necesitará oxigeno.- dijo April colocándole una mascarilla conectada a un cilindro que habían recogido quién sabe dónde.

-Ya casi estará mejor, hija. Solo le queda descansar y tomar algún medicamento.- le respondió más tranquilo.

Notas de la autora:

TMNT no me pertenece, es de nickelodeon.

No estoy segura si esa es la manera en que un médico sacaría agua de los pulmones de alguien pero tratemos de imaginar que así se puede también. No soy doctora ni nada parecido. Así que lo que he escrito es meramente inventado. Perdón si no es así pero es lo mejor que pude escribir.

Bueno, yo diría que falta un capítulo más y ya. Así que pienso que dentro de quince días estaré subiendo el primer episodio del origen de Vennus de Milo. Bueno, nos vemos con el último capítulo la otra semana.


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23

Todo estaba quieto en la guarida. Solo se podía oír un viejo reloj haciendo su tic-tac.

Donnie descansaba en el laboratorio, mientras Splinter, Raphael y Leonardo se turnaban para custodiar a Donatello.

Mikey y Vee dormían en sus respectivas habitaciones.

Casei y April se habían marchado a sus casas. Mientras Karai descansaba en una esquina del dojo. Sobre una esponja vieja.

Eran las seis de la tarde. Vee salió de su cuarto un poco adolorida por la curación de anoche. Se dirigió directamente hacia el laboratorio. Ahí encontró a Donatello dormido y Raph custodiándole.

Estaba de espaldas a ella. No se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Vee se fue acercando sin ser percibida. Normal para una kunoichi. Entonces vio que la grieta común que Raph tenía en la parte superior izquierda del caparazón ahora era más larga y llamativa.

-¿Notaste eso?- le susurró, señalándole el caparazón.

Raph saltó de la impresión. No esperaba que alguien le hablara. Cuando vio quién era, se tranquilizó.

-¿Qué?- preguntó susurrando también.

-Ahí, tu caparazón.-

Él no podía vérselo muy bien, así que se pasó la mano derecha para sentir. Se había incrementado casi el doble. No se veía muy asustado o extrañado. Parecía que ya sabía.

-Fue cuando quedé debajo de la camioneta.- le respondió.

-¿Pero no te duele?-

-No. Solo se volvió más llamativa que antes.-

En ese momento Donnie comenzó a despertar. Ahora su mirada era serena y somnolienta.

-Chicos…- habló con una voz ronca por la inflamación que tenía en la garganta. -¿Qué es esto?- preguntó sosteniéndose la vía del suero que iba hasta su muñeca.

Raph y Vee se miraron uno al otro. No tenían certeza de qué podía ser.

-Creo que un antibiótico.- respondió Vee.

Donnie sonrió levemente, detrás de la mascarilla de oxígeno.

-Obvio… - les respondió. –Pero ¿Cuál en específico?-

Ambos se encogieron de hombros.

-Carbapenem. –respondió April mientras entraba.

Donnie parecía ahora más tranquilo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó la pelirroja.

-Estoy bien…-

-Tienes suerte, el Sr O'Neal tiene un amigo médico que nos regaló el antibiótico.- respondió Raph.

-Te pondrás bien muy pronto.- le dijo April.

En efecto, bastó una semana para que Donnie estuviera mejor.

La herida de Mikey había bajado la inflamación. Ahora estaba sanando. Leo estaba ayudando a Mikey a limpiar la zona afectada.

-Creo que te quedará una cicatriz bien grande.- le dijo Leo.

-Cool; una herida de batalla que presumir.- alagó Donnie que estaba sentado en la camilla. Aún no había abandonado el laboratorio. A pesar de su muy buena mejoría.

Eso hiso sonreír a Mikey. Pero de repente una sombra en su mirada la nubló.

-Leo; fue una cierra.- le dijo seriamente.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó. No entendía qué quería decir.

-La herida, fue una cierra la que la hiso.-

Leonardo se quedó sorprendido. No esperaba que Mikey le contara qué le pasó aun.

-Tu dijiste que cuando estuviera listo, te contara.- le dijo con una leve sonrisa. –Pues eso fue lo que me pasó.-

Leo sonrió. Mikey comenzaba a actuar como antes. Desde que llegó, estaba muy callado y apagado.

En el dojo, los demás entrenaban con Splinter. Raph luchaba contra Vee. Advertido de no lastimar la herida recién sanada de la tortuga más joven. No luchaba con todo su potencial por miedo a lastimarla.

Era una ventaja para Vee, que se reía de ver como se esquivaba de fácil a su hermano.

-No se vale. No puedo golpearte como quiero…- se quejaba.

-Ha, tú piensas que es eso. Lo que pasa es que yo estoy mejor que nunca.- se alagaba para sí misma.

-¿Mejor que nunca? No puedes tocarte la punta de los dedos aún, tiesa.- se burló Leonardo mientras entraba, seguido por Donnie y Mikey.

Eso hiso que entre los demás se burlaran de la chica.

Vee se detuvo y se puso roja de la vergüenza. Leo tenía razón.

-He chicos…- les saludó Raph.

Todos se detuvieron para mirar como ambos entraban al dojo aún despacio porque no estaban del todo bien. Parecían tímidos al principio. Ninguno de los dos traía puesto su equipo ni sus bandanas.

-Donatello, Michelangelo; vengan un momento.- les dijo Splinter.

Todos se sentaron frente al hombre rata. Querían saber qué les iba a decir a sus hijos recién mejorados de salud.

-Es hora de que se vuelvan a integrar al equipo. No hay que tener miedo.- les dijo.

-Hai sensei.- respondieron ambos.

En ese momento Splinter sacó de su bolcillo dos bandanas nuevas. Una naranja y la otra púrpura.

-Van a necesitar esto.- les dijo entregándoselos.

Ambos al recibirlas, se miraron uno al otro con entusiasmo. No dudaron dos veces para colocárselas.

Los demás, una vez que lo hicieron, comenzaron a aplaudir. También estaban entusiasmados. Ya eran los mismos otra vez.

-Bienvenidos muchachos.- les dijo Leo.

Todos parecían contentos e incluso casi festejaban. Pero karai estaba más alejada. Parecía pensar demasiado.

-Miwa. ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó Splinter.

Eso hiso que a todos le llamara la atención.

-Es que… quiero hacer una vida independiente.- le respondió. –Es evidente que yo no formo parte de su equipo.-

-¿Qué dices? Puedes formar parte cuando quieras.- le invitó Mikey.

-Gracias pero, en serio quiero una vida independiente.-

Todos la miraban con duda. Sobre todo Splinter.

-No se preocupen, se me cuidar.-

-Está bien, hija.- le respondió Splinter. –Si eso es lo quieres.-

Entonces Karai se comenzó a preparar para irse.

A la hora de irse, después de una pequeña despedida, comenzó a salir.

-Nos vemos pronto. Hasta luego. – se despidió.

Mientras salía se decía para sí misma:

-Mi tarea es investigar si ese fue, en serio, tu fin Destructor.- se sonrió para sí misma.

Notas de la autora:

Bueno, este es el final de la historia. Espero les haya gustado.

TMNT no me pertenece, es de nickelodeon.

Primero que todo, quiero enviarles un fuerte abrazo a los amigos de México y de las islas del caribe, que están pasando por situaciones muy difíciles. Espero que la situación mejore, de corazón.

A la grieta del caparazón de Raph, me quise referir a la que tiene por su espalda (por decirlo así) no sé si lo han notado pero él también tiene una ahí. En fin, como ya les dije antes, no soy médico, así que tampoco sé mucho sobre medicamentos. Espero que me haya dado a entender. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo.

A partir del otro domingo, subiré el primer capítulo de "el origen de Vennus de Milo" los invito a que lo lean. También los invito a unirse en Facebook aparezco como Sari Lilliana. Para que puedan ver cuando subo capitulo y otras cosas más. Me encantaría leer sus reviws para saber qué les pareció el final y si les gustó. Nos vemos el domingo…


End file.
